Whom shall I choose?
by SaberOfCoxai
Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!
1. Prologue

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

Prologue:

_Everything was dark….I hope I can escape from this darkness enveloping my whole being. Suddenly, flashes of images ran into my mind._

_ "Brother! Wake up!" "No, don't die!" "Don't try giving up on me, you stupid student!" "Fullmetal, I order you to open your eyes!"_

_ Am I already dead?_


	2. Creation

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

Chapter One:

Under the city of Central, many things happens; that remain hidden from the eyes of the many.

"Take him here….." Father's voice roamed over the underground basement of the Main Central Command. Envy snickered. "Tss….Why would I?" he complained. "He's already half-dead, USELESS!" he added. But, his voice and complains doesn't reach Father. "Are you trying to disobey me? Bring him here…..I some things to do with him…." Father clarified. "Hmmm…..Be used as a specimen? Interesting…" Envy whispered. He smiled and headed for the body. "Fine…" he said.

He carried the "boy" and took him to Father. He kneel him down on the floor and held his head for him to see. His blood flows down from his head, his face full of despair. Father placed his palm on his forehead. "Hmm…You'll be a great use for us…" he said, with an evil grin. The boy was irritated and replied.

"F*** you!" "Oh…Edward, don't be such a fool….If you agreed with my terms, you'll have your brother and your superior back…." Father said, trying to convince the guy. Ed (_shortened form of Edward)_ was startled to hear. "But…they…they're already dead…" he replied. "Not if you agree….."

_I got no other options left. I'm a dead person anyway, maybe…..even at this state…I can return to them the thing they had lost…..the thing they had sacrificed for a useless fool like me…._

"I don't know why you need to that…" Envy said with his hands crossed. "Why do you disagrees with my actions?" Father asked with his head resting on his left hand. "I mean…why do you have to revive them! They should be dead by now! And what if he doesn't agrees, what would that change?!" He asked in confusion.

Father laughed. "Foolish!" he said. "If one's mind doesn't agree…..don't you think the body will too? The mind controls everything. That's the goal I'm aiming for…."

Out of the shadows, a boy around fifteen entered the room. He has the same clothing as that of Envy. He has a ouroboros tattoo in his left shoulder and different tattoo embedded on his whole body. His long blond hair was loss in his shoulder and he had an empty golden eyes.

"Ah….Pride! Finally…."

The so-called Pride stared at Father. "P-pride?"

"Yes….it is your name…..from no one…you will be called Pride, the seventh homunculus…."

Alphonse wakes up from a strange bedroom with a strange feeling from his whole body. He slowly opened his eyes and adjusts to the light. "Finally, you're awake!" he can hear Winry's voice on his left. "Wi-winry?"

Winry's eyes we're watery. *Sniff* "I'm very happy…." She said with a fake smile. Alphonse knew it was fake. He lifted his hand and pats her head. "Alphonse….glad you're awake.." he heard his teacher's voice from aside. He tried to sit down.

"I'm at a hospital…what had….."

Different images from the last night's memory flashed into his mind.

"Brother!"

He yelled as he stretched his arms forward as if reaching for his brother's hand. Winry held him. "Alphonse, stand down…" "No! Brother! Where is he?! I've got to help him!"

Alphonse was now in panic. He wanted to see his brother so badly. He knew, he knew he was here somewhere, and he needs his help! He had to find him!

The door opened, and a man in uniform entered the room. "Colonel!" Winry exclaimed. "Alphonse….hold you horses….." he said. Alphonse settled down. "Colonel, brother, where is he?" he asked him, as calmly as he could. "As of yesterday, he's…..he's missing…"

Alphonse was startled. Winry and Izaya bowed their head, as if begging Roy to not tell Alphonse about it.

"And…we tried searching the whole area…..the whole country….but, no traces of him can be found….."

"No….he's not dead….." Al whispered.

_No…..Brother won't die that easily. He knew….Not yet….He's not dead…!_

Roy sighed. "I hope…..you're correct…." He said. "If you need anything, you may come and visit me. I will now take my leave. I'm sorry for not being able to stay here for so long, I still got some paperwork to finish…."

"Farewell….."

Roy exits from the room and left the three.

The room was filled with dead silence…..

_Author's Note! _ I'm extremely sorry for giving a short chapter! But, hope you had enjoyed the first chap.! Reviews and critics are all welcome! Just feel free! Stay tuned!


	3. Begin

_Title_: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note!_ I'm very thankful for my first reviewer! MissMaraudersMap! You're words became a great inspiration! Stay tuned! ^_^!

Chapter Two….

Under Central City….

Envy opened the door to Ed's room. Ed stared at him, with eyes full of curiousness.

_Sh*t! Why do I have to do this thing?!_

Envy complained in his mind.

_Do you wish to disobey me?  
_Father's voice echoed in his head. "Tss…Why would I?!" he didn't realized, he already voiced his thoughts.

But, Ed gave no heave. He continued staring at him. Envy sighed. "Father wants to see you…" he said. "F-father?" Ed asked. "Yes! He's the one who created you!" Envy replied, annoyed. He sighed again, a deeper one.

"At last, my boring task is done….." he said as he left the room, leaving Ed behind.

/

Ed opened the door, to the room he was asked to go, to Father. "Come in….." Father's voice echoed across the room. "Come in, Pride…" Ed obeyed his order and walked towards him. He bowed to show respect. "Why did you summon me?" Ed asked.

Father stood up from his chair. As he stood, the wires connected at his back were removed automatically. "Pride…show me some alchemy…." He ordered. "Al-alchemy?" Ed asked in confusion. Father sighed. He clapped his hand and touched the ground. As he touched it, blue light flashed and suddenly a huge wall made out of stone appeared in between them. Ed slightly gaped from shock.

_Show me….Ed…Show me how you perform alchemy…._

"Now…..do it…" Father said, more like a command. "H-h-how?" Ed asked. "Do it….."

Ed was resistant and hesitated at first. But, he knew that disobeying a command, brings a lot of pain. Ed clapped his hand and gently touched the wall.

Blue lights emits from the wall and in an instant, it disappeared. Father clapped his hands. "Well done, Pride….."

_Indeed….well done…..Now, I knew I had completed a perfect homunculus…._

"Envy!" he called out. Envy entered the room scratching his ears. "Envy, I had a mission for both of you…." Suddenly, Envy felt delighted.

_Finally…a way out of boredom…_

Resembool….

Winry was packing her things when a knock on the door was heard. "Winry…." Pinako entered the room. "Yes, grandma?" she asked. Pinako smiled at her. "Say hello to Al for me…." She said. Winry smiled. "Of course…"

"And be safe…"

Winry walked at the door. She waved a last goodbye to her grandma. "I'll be back maybe tomorrow…..with Al!" she yelled. Pinako smiled and waved a little. "Have a nice trip…."

"I WILL!"

Winry reached the train station. She bought a ticket and waited patiently at the train. When the train, arrived she got up and went inside. She picked a seat near the window. Her journey shall begin.

In Central….Roy's Office…

Roy was reading the report Riza had just given, a little annoyance on his face. "Are you sure with this?" He asked the boy standing in front of him.

Al took a deep breath and answered with full determination.

"Yes! I want to become a State Alchemist….!"

/

_Author's Note! _Just a little more…when the preparations are all settled….That's when the FUN starts! So stay tuned! And remember! READ AND REVIEW! I wanted to know your opinions too…^_^


	4. Again

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note!_ Thanks again, MissMaraudersMap! For reviewing! I hope others will too…^_^!

**Chapter Three…..**

Winry sat at the train's chair peacefully. She put her bag down and eased herself on the couch. She closed her eyes and began thinking about random things.

_Automails…Beautiful automails…Automail…..Arm…..Edward…_

Her eyes opened wide. She stared at the horizon. She sighed. "Ed…..where are you?"

_Speck of the devil and the devil will come…_

The door opened and footsteps can be heard. She sighed, again. "Maybe some random people wandering around the train. Suddenly, she felt something odd. She looked at her left and saw a lady and guy walking, both of them looked like teenagers. The both of them we're dress like travelers. The lady has black hair and green eyes while the guy's face was covered with hood.

She didn't know why, but she felt really odd. She continued staring at them until they had passed. She noticed the guy turned back. She had caught a glimpse of his hair.

_They we're gold….._

~ Underneath Central City ~

Envy stretched his hand. "Yeah….that was an interesting death…..for him…." He said and smiled. "Yeah…." Ed whispered. He continued staring at the road they we're taking. Envy noticed his silence.

_Maybe…I could still have fun…._

He thought with a smirk. "Hey, shortie want me to tell you something?" Envy asked. Ed didn't answer. "Pipsqueak!" Envy yelled. But, Ed didn't respond at all. "You deaf?" he asked. But, again no answer.

Out of fury, he grabbed Ed by his cloth and punched him. But, Ed still glares at him, no expression at all. Envy sighed and put him down.

"I forgot…..you're not that pipsqueak anymore…."

_Am I disappointed? _

Envy sighed. "Never mind…..Let's just report our triumph to Father…." He said, walking ahead. Ed followed.

_Disappointed? How foolish!_

Envy opened the door. "So…..how was your mission?" Father asked. "As always…it was a quick death….." Envy replied with a smirk.

_Envy opened the door to Ed's room. "Hey, Ed-er-Pride! You ready?" Envy asked. Ed nodded. He walked closer to Envy. "What is our mission, again?" Ed asked. Envy sighed. "Are you that old enough to easily forget such simple things?" Envy replied, jokingly. Ed shook his head. "Not likely….."_

_ "Father wants us to kill a certain officer or such boarding a train to Central. He said 'that' person was being a bother to his plans so he wasn't us to disintegrate him…" Envy explained. Ed nodded. "I see…"_

_ "Come on! I'm getting excited! It's been days since I last killed a person. I missed seeing blood and shredded tears…." Envy exclaimed with a smirk. Envy opened the exit door (A/N: I'm not sure if there is such…..). Ed took a moment to adjust before he can fully see the beauty of the outside world._

_ Red light flashed across Envy's body and quickly he changed his form into a teenage girl wearing some kind of a traveler's outfit. "Wait here…." Envy ordered in a girl's tone. Ed nodded. _

_ After a moment, Envy came back with a guy's wear and a jacket with a hood. "Wear this…" he said. Ed immediately followed. "Then…..?" he asked Envy. Envy pulled Ed's hood that covers his head. "We don't want any acknowledgement….." he said. "Why?" Ed asked. Envy looked at Ed and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're previous self was some famous b***h…and that might cause us problems…." Envy replied. _

_ Ed nodded. They went to a train station and boarded a train. They made sure that the train they boarded was the one with the 'person'. "Nice….." Envy said. They entered the train and took a seat. "Well, wait for the right time….."_

_ After a couple of minutes, when the train was on its track running smoothly, they took the initiative….and stood up._

_ They continued walking from one room to another. "We're getting closer…." Envy said. When they entered the second to the last room, Ed felt a little chill on his body. He doesn't knew why, but suddenly, he felt a little strange. They continued walking. She noticed a blond-haired girl with blue eyes staring at them._

_ He somehow felt a little strange. They based by the girl. He took a one last glance at the girl. "Who is she?" he thought. "Pride…." He heard Envy called his name. He turned his attention and followed Envy. "Never mind….." he thought._

_ "Hey! Hold you two! You're not allowed to enter here!" Ed heard one man yelled at them. "You can't stop us…We just want to talk to the…..general…" Envy said with a cheerful girl's voice. "That's prohibited! We can't let you….It's for the general's safe…." The other man said. Envy looked at him._

_ "That's the queue!" Ed thought. He went to the door and locked it. "Wait wh-!" Envy pushed the man before he could finish his sentence. He changed to his normal form and started attacking the guards. "What the!" "Stop!" "Please don't kill me!"_

_ They we're begging for mercy….the way Envy wanted it. One man reached for Ed, Ed dodged his attack, clapped his hand and transmute a spear and struck it directly to the man's head, leaving a huge hole. "Now, let's proceed…" Envy said, wiping his bloody hand. _

_ He opened the door to the general's room. Just as he opened it, a bullet was fired at his head. Red lights emerged from the hole, and instantly it was healed. The bullet fell down to the floor. The general fired as many bullets as possible, but none of them killed Envy. Envy reached for his neck and lifted the man in the air. _

_ "Wh-what are you?" The man asked. "You're grim reaper…" Envy said. He clenched his fist tighter, killing the man. He dropped the man and transmuted his hand with a sword. He sliced the man's head. "There….no fingerprints….no evidence….." he said with a smirk. _

_ He turned to Ed. "Our mission is complete…"_

Central City…..In a restaurant….

"Alphonse!" Winry yelled. She hugged Al tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again!" she said. Al hugged her back. "So do I!" he said. They sat on the chairs and ordered a snack. Winry noticed something in Al's jacket. She immediately took it. "Al what's this?" she asked. Al gulped. "A State Alchemist's pocket watch….." Al replied.

Winry stared at it, and hugged it. "I never thought you could get Ed's watch back…." She said, softly. She stopped. "Is this really Ed's?" she asked. Al gulped. "Y-y-yes…." He replied, stuttering. Winry's eyes flashed. She took out a screwdriver and began to forcefully open the watch. She stared at it.

"This wasn't his…." She said, with a soft voice. "There's no date inscribed in it….." she added. "Who owns this? Al…is this yours?" she asked him. Alphonse paused for a moment.

He sighed deeply.

"Yes….." he answered. All of a sudden, a screwdriver flew across the table and hit his head real hard. "WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING!?" Winry yelled. "Ouch!" Al said. "When did you register?"

"Just yesterday….."

"When did you took the test?"

"Yesterday also….."

"And when did you got the result?"

"Earlier this morning….."

"That early?"

"Yes….."

_"Al's brother is the famous Fullmetal Alchemist! No doubt he can pass this exam!" "Edward is a young prodigy, and so is his brother!" "Alphonse Elric, the second youngest alchemist!" _

This is what the people said. Winry sighed. "Why….why do you want to be like him?" she asked. "Not likely….I wanted to find him….." Al replied. "You surely are his brother….Entering the military for the purpose of seeking…..something impossible" she said the last part in a whisper. She doesn't want to offend her friend.

"I wanted to find him…..And I knew, being a State Alchemist would help me….." Al said. "Find him?" she asked.

Suddenly, she remembered the previous encountered she had with a mysterious guy. _With a golden hair…_

"I think, I already found him…." She said, unconsciously. "What! When?" Al asked in excitement. Suddenly, her thoughts came to a reality. "What?! Who?" she asked. "Brother!" Al exclaimed. "When did you see him?" Al asked.

"See?! I never saw him!" Winry said, defending her side. "It wasn't him….." she said in disappointment.

_ But why did I felt really odd…..?_

Al sighed. "Geez! I thought you already found him…"

/~/

_Author's Note! _ Yup! Yup! Yup! Chapter Three is on baby! To the readers! Please remember to review…I wanted to see and hear you opinions….^_^ Thanks!

Next chapter is Envy's way of showing a BROTHERLY love towards Ed! Yey! And a little meeting with old acquaintances…Stay tuned!


	5. Difference

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note!_ To the Guests who reviewed (Penny and Lisa), thanks! And to MissMaraudersMap! Thanks, thanks, thank you! And to all of the readers…please review! ^_^

**Chapter Four….**

_Why did I became the 'envious' one? Why am I so envious? Why do I hate this world? Why do I hate him?_

"Darn it!" Envy said as he woke up.

_ Why these thoughts do bother me?! Curse them!_

He kept scratching his head hoping that these thoughts will fade away. "Urgh! Stop it!" he said in annoyance. Suddenly, he bumped into something….or someone.

"Envy, Father wants to see us….." Ed said, looking at him with emotionless eyes. "No-now?" Envy asked in confirmation.

_Of course!? When do you want? Tomorrow? Maybe later!_

"Urgh! Curse this freaking mind!" he yelled. "Yes….now…." Ed answered. "Ok….I understand….." Envy replied. They went to Father's room. "Envy…Pride….I have another mission for both of you…." He said. "What is it?" Envy asked.

_Another mission means another fun…another fun means another death…another death means another lost life….another lost life means despair…..for those whom he left….behind…_

"What the-! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Envy unconsciously raised his voice. "Envy….?" Father asked. "I-I'm sorry….please continue…." Envy apologized.

_Curse this mind!_

On the outskirts of Central…..In the forest….

"So there's a cabin near here? Right?" Envy (who was changed into a fifteen year old boy with black hair and golden eyes) asked his companion. "Yes…..according to Father….." Ed replied. "Fine…." Envy replied with a sighed.

Suddenly, he could feel various eyes staring at them, watching their every move. "Well, it looks like we had entered their territory…." He said with a smirk. "Finally…"

A gun was pointed in Envy's head. "Who are you?" the man asked. Envy gazed around and found Ed with a pointed gun in his head too. "Remove your hood!" the man pointing the gun on Ed ordered. "Forgive us officer, but we can't….." he replied. On cue, both of them attacked the man. The fight was not that hard, for them. Now, both men lay helpless on the ground. Envy picked the gun and fired the bullet in their chests. "Two down…..I wonder how many people can we killed next…..?" Envy said, jokingly.

Moments later, they had finally reached their destination. "At last….the Cabin!" Envy exclaimed.

_Great….more killing…._

Envy halted. "What the heck is wrong with me?!" he yelled. "Ni-….Envy! Is there something wrong?" Ed asked. Envy stared at him.

_What are you about to call me?_

"Nothing…!" Envy yelled. His face became serious. "Let's get going….." he added. Ed glanced at him for the last time, and then continued walking. Envy opened the door, the room was full with silence.

They searched everywhere, but…..

"I don't think they…..are…..here" Ed said. "Me neither…." Envy kept searching. He found a strange piece of paper scattered on the floor. He picked it up and read. "Hmmm….a ticket to….the south….." he said. "So, they had escaped…." Ed said in a low voice. "Indeed….We should've been careful…But anyway, it's a great thing….we may meet them there…." Envy replied with a huge grin. "And who's _them _exactly?" Ed asked. Envy smiled at him in reply. "Someone…."

South of Ametris

"Sig! There's a customer looking for you…..!" Izumi's voice echoed across the house. Sig immediately opened the door to their shop. "What is it-!" before he could finish, a knife was thrown at his side. "And he's a woman…" Izumi said with flaming. Sig gulped. "Is she old…..?" he asked. Izumi shook her head. "She's young…." She replied.

Sig wanted to clarify things. "Izumi, you know you're the only one for me….Don't get jealous over some imaginary things!" Sig said. But, does Izumi believed her? Izumi turned her head. "I'm going for a walk…" Izumi said. But before she opened the door, she turned back to Sig with furious eyes. "But…..I'll keep watching you're every move…."

"Don't bother….." Sig replied.

But, Izumi doesn't listen and just walked out of the house. She closed the door real hard that some plates fell down on the floor. "What a pain….." Sig said with a sighed.

On a narrow road…..in between buildings

Envy and Ed walked in silence. Then suddenly, two long sharp pointy thing that look like a knife struck the ground just a few inches from Envy. Envy looked up. "Afternoon…..Lust…"

They sharp thing retreated and a slim lady jumped from the roof and stood before them, behind her was chubby boy with his finger stuck in his mouth.

_(Author's Note! _I don't think I had described them….properly….Sorry….)

"Lust….Gluttony…." Envy greeted them. Lust pointed her sharp finger at Envy. "What are you doing here? In my territory?" Lust asked. Envy changed to his original form. "Just visiting…." He said with a smile. "Visiting?" Lust was not satisfied with his answer. Envy grinned. "You see…..our target escaped from our sight…..and we think he went here…." Envy added. "Here? What make you so sure?" Lust asked. "Well, we found a ticket…a ticket to the south" Ed said.

Lust looked at him. She kneeled a little and stared at the golden eyes of Ed. "Pride…."she said. She smiled and stood up again. "Well, what does he looked like?" Lust asked. "Does he looked like a man wearing a military uniform with a short black beard?" Gluttony asked. Envy nodded.

"Gluttony already ate him….." Lust said. "Poor fellow…." She added, and smirked. Envy hated it when he doesn't get to be the killer.

"Hold! You four!" A man's voice interrupted their conversation. "Oh look a hero…" Lust said with a smirk. "Don't get in my way, Lust…..This time….I'll have my fun…." Envy said. "Whatever you wanted….." Lust said and jumped to the rooftop along with Gluttony. The man was gesturing something at them. Ed turned his head.

_It wasn't for us….._

Instantly a stone hand dashed at them. "Nii-san look out!" Ed yelled and pushed Envy away, thus engulfing all the attack.

_What did he call me? Did he just call me…._

Envy was lost in his thoughts.

_But, how could I accept such things! He's the person I hated the most!_

The man pointed the gun at Envy and the other alchemist prepared to attack as well. "What a pain…."

_Why did I became the 'envious' one? Why am I so envious? Why do I hate this world? Why do I loathe all the people? Why do I hate him?_

"Envy!" Lust yelled. She appeared from behind the alchemist and sliced the man's throat killing him. The man in front of Envy yelled, "What the! How dare you!" he fired three bullets on Envy and two to Lust. She dodged the two bullets and was about to attack the man when she saw Envy woke from his confused thoughts.

_Now, I remember…._

Envy charged towards the man and changed his arm into a sword-like thing. He placed a hole on the man's chest, giving him a quick and painful death. "Am I the only own getting the idea that you own me…."Lust said, jokingly. But, Envy's thoughts was focused into something. Electrical red lights emits from his hand and immediately it was turned into normal. He turned around and went to spot where Ed took the blow.

He was about to smash the big fist-like stone when electrical blue lights covered it. And in an instant, it was blown into tiny pieces. Ed shook his head.

_I remember now…the main reason of the loathe feeling I had for him….._

Envy stared at him for a second.

_But…how…..did I forget about…that easily…_

He pulled Ed in a tight embrace. "I'm glad…..that you're….fine…." he said in a whisper. Ed smiled. "Thank you….."

Envy helped Ed stood up. "Let's go then….." he said. Ed just smiled in return.

Izumi was walking or should I say wandering to the streets when she noticed someone very familiar from a far. She walked closer to the figure and saw a glimpse of his face.

"Is….that…"

"TEACHER!" He heard Al's voice from the other side of the road. She dodged the thought and turned her head. "Hey! Alphonse….Winry!" she said with the most cheerful voice she could manage.

_I hope I'm not wrong….._

Under the Central…..

"Envy…about that….." Ed voice was low and soft. Envy halted from his walk and turned. "About what?" he said annoyed. "About…me…calling you with an odd name…You know….." Ed said. He bowed.

Envy walked towards him, they we're now inches apart. He bowed and embraced him, tightly. "Silly Pride, you can call me whatever you want…!" Envy said with a cheerful voice. Ed looked up, happiness within his eyes. "Nii-san!" he said, full of delightment.

_Now…..I remember…..The reason I had loathe him ever since…..because of the good things he had….I'm the envious one…So….I'm envious of the things he possess on which I do not…The things….so precious…He had….a friends…..who he can rely on…..Family that cared for him….so much!...A father….a loving mother…..a someone who always stays by his side…a brother…._

_ But….._

_ Not anymore…._

Lust and Gluttony opened the door. "What is it?" Father asked. "I just want to tell you something important…" Lust said. Father, somehow got interested. He stood up from his throne and walk closer to Lust. "About what…." Lust smiled.

"About the relationship going between your two _favorite _homunculi…"

_~/~/~/_

_Author's Note! _ I really hope my readers would love this chapter! And forgive for ever making mistakes with describing the characters or the events happening. The beginning of the brotherly love! Yay!

_Next Chapter! _Envy's way of expressing anger to those who wants them…..to be continued! Stay tuned! And remember, READ AND REVIEW! Even for the guest…..^_^


	6. Prepared

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note!_ To my dear readers and followers, I'm truly sorry for the long update….All these school works keep piling up my damn schedule! Wew! ^_^! But, I'm very…truly….sorry…Please review!

**Chapter Five….**

_ "Edward…Nii-san! You're back!" Al's voice across the dark room. Ed didn't turned his head, in which Alphonse find it odd. "Brother?" he asked. He took a step closer at him. As he got closer, he noticed the strange clothes Ed is wearing. "Ed…Nii-san….brother?" he tried to call his attention. But none of them seemed to reach his ears. _

_ He tapped Ed's shoulder. Ed, finally took a glance back._

_ His eyes…they are emotionless…they had changed…It wasn't full of determination, anymore….._

_ "Nii-san, what had happened?" Al asked, he was in need of clarification. But, Ed didn't speak a single word. "Nii-san….." Al tried to communicate. Al wanted a conversation, with his loving brother._

_ But…all of a sudden…_

_ Ed pushed Al. He landed hard on the ground. "Nii-san! Why did you…?!" Al asked. He couldn't believe. "No, Brother won't hurt me without reasons…..He loves me and cared for me…..I knew he had his reasons!" Al thought. _

_ Ed's eyes burned with anger._

_ "I despise you….You are not my brother….."_

Alphonse's eyes opened wide. He sat, catching his breath. "Thankfully, just another dream…" he whispered. He laid again on his bed and think about things again. "I hope…..I'll get a better dream…" he said in a whisper.

~Beneath the City of Central ~

Father summoned all of his homunculus, excluding Sloth and Wrath, in his room. "Whaaatttt…..now?" Envy asked, annoyed. "I want you four to do me a very important favor….." Father announced. All of them became serious, all ears are on him.

"Capture Greed for me…he may be wounded, but not dead…Understand?"

"Why so sudden?" Envy asked, curious. "I cannot eat him!" Gluttony said, sobbing. "Some parts…..maybe you can…" Lust replied, trying to comfort him. She gazed at Father to ask, and in reply, Father nodded. Lust smiled at Gluttony, "See…."

"The question begs for an answer, Father….why so?" Envy asked. Father looked at him displeased. "And when did you became so curious?" he thought, but decided not to voiced it out. Envy crossed his arms and looked directly in his eyes. Father sighed. "I want his philosopher's stone…" he answered.

"And since he's not here around anymore, there's no use in letting him use the philosopher's stone for his own good….The stone is mine…."

Father glared at them. And the next thing he said made Envy trembled in fear, and shocked.

_But….._

_ What else he can do…._

_ He always had to follow…_

_ All his orders…._

_ Ne? (Right?)….._

~ Central City ~

Izumi knocked the door twice and wait for a reply. Alphonse opened the door and let her in. She saw Winry sitting the table with two hot cups of coffee. "They may be doing a little chit-chat" she thought. Al asked her to join them and got her a nice cup of coffee. They all sat in the table and slightly glared at each other.

Izumi sighed, breaking the silence. "Alphonse, I got something to tell you….." she said, glaring at him with her serious eyes. Al gulped upon seeing her eyes. "Wh-what is it?" he asked, stuttering. "I'll get straight to the point…." She said and stared at her coffee for a moment. She is hesitating on whether to continue this upcoming conversation or not. Because she knew what might be the possible reply she'll get once she spoken a certain thing to him…it might lead to a positive outcome…..or it might end in a negative and worst result.

"Al…..I saw someone that looked like your brother in the streets the other day….." she finally managed to tell.

Al's eyes widened. "You what!?" he yelled as he slammed the table. "Al….don't get your hopes up…He might not be him….." she said, calming her students. "It's not that I think that Ed IS already dead, it's just that…" she can't continue her words. "I knew, I knew that Ed is alive somewhere! Although, I can't fully regain the memories of _that_ night…I could feel his presence somewhere….!" Al said. Just as he spoke of _that _night, Izumi tried bringing back all the memories. The night, when the three of them, was suddenly….vanished…

A knocked was heard on the door. Silence once again filled the air. Winry was about to stood up to see who is it, when Al gestured her not to. Al walked to the door. He let out a heavy sighed first before he twist the knob.

And instantly…

"Alphonse, my love of my life!" Mei yelled, and hugged Al tightly. Ling and Lan Fan followed afterwards. "Whooh! Afternoon for you, Mei!" Al said, blushing. "Yo! Minna! (Everyone!) We're here for a visit!" Ling said. Lan Fan was guarding the surrounding, eyeing an enemy. "Oh hey! Lan Fan and Ling!" Winry said, waving at them. Mei finally let go of Al and entered the room, Lan Fan and Ling followed behind.

They all sat in the living room. "So, why's the reason for a _prince _and _a princess _of _Xing _visit Amestris?" Izumi asked. "Just paying a visit to an old acquaintance…..after someone eagerly requested us…" Ling replied, gazing slightly at Mei. Mei, in return blushed slightly.

In the middle of their conversation, the phone rang all of a sudden. Al stood up and answered it. "Yes?" he asked.

"Iron Soul….we got a little problem in the town…."

"What is it Colonel Mustang?"

"Someone had spotted a weird looking creature….in which I believe, according to the reports, was a homunculus…"

"A homunculus!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, that's why I need you to get there…and hold that homunculus for a while…"

"Yes, I shall…"

Roy let out a soft sighed.

"I'll follow after some minute…"

The call ended and Al prepared. "Going on some business?" Ling asked. Al nodded. "So, Mr. Alchemist…..would you mind if we help you?" Ling asked. "Of course…it'll be a payment for us staying here….later….." Mei added, smiling a little. Al smiled, in response.

Alphonse, Mei, Ling, and Lan Fan then headed outside.

~ Somewhere in the City of Central ~

"We'll take the rooftop….we'll guard the air!" Ling exclaimed as Lan fan and him jumped to the rooftop. "I'll take another route…we'll corner him.." Mei said. Al nodded, and they all went to their different destination.

"Well….well…well….." Ling and Lan Fan turned their head to see Lust and Gluttony standing across another roof. Lust pointed her sharp finger and engaged towards Ling. Ling dodged, and sliced some of her fingers. But, his swords just clanged against the fingers. "Well….you really think you can beat us?"

She launched her fingers again, Ling dodged it and somersaulted backwards, he was in mid-air when he suddenly heard a voice.

"_Hey! You fool! You can never beat them both…"_

He turned around to see if there was someone, but he saw nobody. When turned his head again, he saw Lust's finger stroked against his left shoulder. "Ling!" Lan Fan's caring voice was heard across the battlefield. He clenched his blooding arm.

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"Again with that voice!" he said, before his own blood envelops his whole body.

~ Alleyways in Central ~

"Well, well…well…" Al heard a voice echoed across the alleyway. He turned around, only to be greeted by darkness. "It's getting late…." He whispered to himself. "Yup…..your death is getting late…" he turned his gaze. A fist touched his face so badly. He felt down on the floor. He touched his cheek, only to feel it swelling (a little).

He stood up and readied himself. He clapped his palm and tapped it in the ground. The ground formed into a stone fist it hit Envy head-on! He retreats the fist and was surprised to see Envy's appearance.

Electrical-like red lights glowed over his half body. Half of his whole was his same appearance, but the other half was way too different. Half of his body, was Ed's appearance. And the gaze his left eye gives was the gaze he's been looking for….for years.

"You…." He was too startled to even speak.

Envy walked closer to him. "Why…..can't accept the face of the one who had betrayed?" Envy asked as he decreased the space between them. "Betrayed? What are you saying?" Al's head was full of confusion. Somehow, he can't focus on his only goal. _To destroy this homunculus._

"Yes…..you are the one who made him suffer…" Envy's words thrust Al's very heart. "Wh-!"

Envy launched another one of his fist. And again, he was victorious.

Envy's fist sent Al flying again. Al stared at Envy who got half of his brother's looks. "Envy…..Ed…." Al could only manage to whisper. "I hope you already understand…Mr. Iron Soul Alchemist, Ed suffered because of your foolishness…..He lost everything because of the stupid feelings he had for you…..Because of your stupid bond with him! You! It's your entire fault!" Envy said, with Ed's voice echoing in his every word.

Envy launched again at him, preparing for a more enormous attack. Al closed his eyes.

_ No, he is not my nii-san…_

_ He is not Ed…_

Alphonse dodged the attack. He clapped his hands and performs alchemy. A spear (the one identical to the Ed transmuted in Lior in the 1st episode) and struck it to Envy's half side…the side of Ed, piercing through his heart.

Red sparks appeared in the hole, and all of a sudden it was healed. Envy somersaulted backwards and stood a few meters away from Al with his original form. "You will never be Ed…" Al said. He stepped a little closer with the spear in his right hand. "And I'm not the one who caused nii-san's suffering!" He took another step closer, while Envy just stood there, lost in his thoughts.

_I wonder why…._

And in a matter of seconds, Al stood face to face with Envy. He held the spear and pointed it towards Envy's eyes. "Now…tell me….Where is he? Where did you take Nii-san?"

Envy stared at the ground.

_Why did I react that way?_

_ Why am I so confused?_

And then all of a sudden, Envy smirked. "Who the heck do you think you are?" he asked. Al just stared at him, still lost in thoughts. "What the heck was going on?" he thought. "You had no right…"

"As…his….."

"Alphonse!" Mei's voiced roamed all over the alleyway. Al turned around to see Mei approaching him, with teary eyes. He turned at his back, only to figure out that no one was around. "Al….!" Mei tried to get his attention again. "Alphonse!"

Al shivered a little at her high-pitched voice. He turned all his attention to her. "What?" he asked, nicely. "Al! We! We found a guy!" Mei said, full of glee. "What about it?" Al asked.

_Why is she all of a sudden, excite into something? Isn't it their main goal was to hold a homunculus? Why all of a sudden, she became happy? Is fighting a homunculi that exciting to do? Do you really have to be happy?_

_ Damn! What the heck am I thinking!?_

But, Mei's next words were indeed something to be glad about. Well, sort of.

"Al! We just found a guy who looked just like Ed!"

/

_Author's Note! _Again, I'm very sorry for the long update! But, I'll try my best to update sooner! Ja ne! Minna! And please! DOZO! DOZO! Read and Review….. I repeat….

**REVIEW!** ^_^!


	7. Reunion

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note!_ I wanted to say thank you for all the people who read my story….Thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites! Thank you very much! ^.^!

**Chapter Six…..**

When I entered the apartment, I saw _four _people seated in the living room. Three of them, I had instantly recognized. But, the for the last one…..

_I don't know how to react!_

"Alphonse!" Colonel Roy Mustang's voice greeted me first. Mei and I entered the room, a little soak with the sudden rain. "Colonel….." I took a step closer and slowly saw the face of the new comer. "Al…..this is the guy we found….." Riza said, softly. I took another step.

_This _guy was sitting on the sofa with his eyes covered by his hood. I could feel strange aura surrounding him.

(Author's Note: Okay…..so I just wanted to inform you all that I changed the point of view…)

Alphonse took a step closer to the boy he hoped to be the person he seeks for his whole life...not literally whole...but he searched for him for so long…...right?

The time seemed to move too slow….he walked step by step towards the person sitting at the sofa. He only needs to walk straight ahead…...just straight ahead! But why does it seems so hard?

Each step he took was a mystery….each step he took, was a step closer not only to the person sitting at the sofa but also to the answer he seek for so long…...each step…...was considered as important….

His heart was beating so fast he could become deaf in a matter of seconds...his whole body was trembling with fear...fear of losing his only hope...his thoughts filled with doubts...

What if he isn't the person his looking for?

What if he isn't his brother...his nii-san?

If he WAS nii-san...what if he'd changed?

His dream flashed in his mind...the memories of the dream he wanted to forget...but how could he if this mind kept thinking about stupid things?

Stupid? Silly?

So this ain't real? So this is just a fantasy?

. . !?

Al didn't notice that he halted in the middle of his path. Everyone in the room was silent. Thinking...and attempting to know...the reason of his sudden stop..For they knew that above all of the people...HE was the one who will be the most excited one if ever they found the person they ALL seek for...

"Al..." Winry was hesitant. She is hesitating on whether she will continue her question or not...after all...Al was sensitive in his feelings.

"Al are you okay?" Finally...finally! She successfully gathered all the courage she needed on asking this question...this simple question…..

But was that really the question she wanted to ask him?

For real, the thing she wanted to ask was "why did you stop? Aren't you excited on seeing him?" well if that person was really 'him'...

Al just gave her a 'weak' smile...yes...a weak smile. She felt bad..

Was that smile just now, a forced one?

Al continued on his path and walked straight...now with full determination...why in the first place, does he had to be that slow on reaching him? Why did he took so much time on getting there?

"nevermind..." he thought...trying his very best to clear up his mind.

When he reached him, he lowered himself to an eye-level with him and stared at his bowed-down position. His hood was blocking his looks...his face...so how on earth can he tell if they were really alike? He seems to recognize Al's presence for he had shivered a little. Finally, he slowly moved his head.

And when their eyes met...

He was speechless...

"His eyes...they were dull...and gold..."

Al unconsciously voiced out his thoughts…..Enough for all of the persons of the house to hear.

"They look exactly the same with nii-san..."

Winry felt the sudden urge to come near and comfort his friend. She was now sure that what she is about to do was right and will not hurt his feelings. And so, she took her step and was about to touch Al's shoulder when his action made her startled...but not only her...

Everyone….

Electrical blue light flashed between Al's body and the new boy. And within instants, Al had transmuted a dagger and directly pointed it on the boy's eyes. The room was silent was again. Everyone was too astonished to even flinched a little movement.

"Al what are you...doing?" Winry who was inches away from them asked in a not-so-sturred way. But still, her shaking voice was recognizable.

But….

Al gave no heave...

He didn't gave a slight respond to her question. It seemed that he didn't heard her at all! The boy just stared at him. His eyes didn't even flinch! Knowing that a dagger was pointing_ directly_ in your eyes, you should have blinked even for once! But he…H gave no response…..Nothing at all….This made Al's doubt flared.

"Envy...don't fool me..."

Al's voice echoed across the room.

Upon hearing this, Riza charged her gun, preparing for a sudden attack while Roy being in the military also, made the same response. "You mean to say that he's a homunculus!?" Izumi asked in disbelief. While Winry just stared at them blankly. "Al..." Winry could only muttered his name in response.

"You can't fool me the second time around, Envy...just gave up and tell me where nii-san is!" Al's voice was getting louder. He was being more furious than before. "Where is my brother!?"

He needed answers…!

He needed to know where he is…!

He missed him…..!

He missed his warmth!

He missed his brother…..!

And he believed…

That Envy was _his _key…..

_Not even realizing that it was the other way around…._

But, the boy just stared at him in response. That made him even more furious...more doubtful...he glared at him and drew the knife closer to his eyes. "If you won't talk right now...I'm going to cut your freaking eyes!"

But even with a louder voice and a intimidating threat...the boy only responds with a stare. A blank stare...

He was about to put his words into action when the boy spoke the certain word he was looking for...

"A-a-ru..."

Was it really the word he's seeking of?

Was it really just a word?

_"I...I wanted to hear it..." _this thought voiced across his mind.

"Al...Alphonse..."

_"Keep going..."_ this thought echoed across his head. He, himself wasn't sure of what he was thinking right now.

"Alphonse..."

The boy once again called out his name.

It was a very nostalgic feeling. It was the voice that called out his name...ever since his birth..It was the voice of the person who had always been there for him..Who always took care of him...who had risked losing everything just to bring him back to life...

And then again...

A certain flashback of his memories crossed his mind...they were blurry but the face of his brother smiling at him can easily be seen. The surrounding was a destroyed building...and there was a transmutation underneath...

And as quickly as it appeared...it had disappeared.

He gazed at the boy in front of him once again...

He was slightly opening his mouth...somewhat hesitant if he will say the words or word he was about to voice out. He gaped as he heard his voice...

It felt like all of his anger...hatred was turned into something else...it felt like all the stress...trouble...pain he had gone through were all erased…. All within a span of single word. _The word he longed for..._

"Brother..."

Hike (yes)...

It was indeed a nostalgic feeling...

_Author's Note! _Thanks for the reviews by the way…

To the guest named Penny: Thanks for the praise….well if you put it that way…..:p

To MissMaraudersMap: Thanks for your continue support! ^_^!

For those who Follows and Favorite this story….

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

And for the readers who are reading this right now…...

And by the way...

the "a-a-ru" thing Ed said was simply "Al"

In the original Anime with Japanese Dubbed, you could probably hear him speak "Aru" instead of "Al" simply because there is no "L" in the Japanese Language...

That's all...Thank you...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ed: Do you really have to do that?

Me: EDWARD! It's so nice to meet you! Wew! And yes, I think it is necessary…..You know to show my appreciation…..Lol!

Ed: *tss…* Do what you want then! Ja ne for you!

Me: 3! I hope we met again! ^.^! *Flying kiss*

Ed: ...

_Next Chapter: _Is Edward's point of view! How he reacted when he saw Alphonse, Mustang, Izumi and Winry…And how _he_ will react when he finally saw the person _he's looking for. _

_**So, Stay tuned...**_

_**^_^!**_


	8. Thoughts

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note! _KONBANWA! Evening! Yeah, I was making this chapter at night….before our exam….:p I'm a naughty student aren't I? This Long chapter is dedicated to all my readers out there! Sorry for the long update too…

Well…Enjoy! ^_^!

~…..~

**Chapter Seven...**

I heard the door knob twisted, I sat up from my bed preparing for a sudden attack. I sighed in relief as I saw Envy's face. But the relief I felt quickly faded as I saw his depressed look.

_I wonder what had caused him pain…_

"What is it nii-san?" I asked him with a concerned voice. I am true with my feelings for I am really concerned. It is odd for him to have that kind of look.

I started calling him 'Nii-san' for he is like a brother to me. Well, he is indeed my brother for we are all homunculi.

He was hesitant at first; regarding this brother thing but after awhile...he started to return the _brotherly_ love I gave to him. And that made me really happy.

:)

_I smirked to myself as I remember the past._

I was surprised when I saw Envy's face inches away from mine. His head was slightly titled and he looked very curious. "What had caused your smirked?" he asked. I gently pushed him away from me. "Nothing special..." I replied. "Well, but I got tell that I'm happy that you are now speaking normal and not just….you know…simply smiling."

"So you mean to say that you're happy with my improvement regarding my behavior?" I asked him. "What the heck?! Man you're confusing me!" He replied. "Man you're too slow...slower than a snail…" I said with a heavy sighed.

He figured out that it was meant to be a tease.

So he punched me lightly on my shoulder. "Quit talking like me...Baka(stupid)!"I pouted, to annoy him even more.

(_Author's Note!_ Have you ever saw Ed pouted? He was damn too adorable! And damn so cute! XD!)

He back away a little. "Whoah, dude! You're not even cute!" he replied retuning the tease. I smiled.

Those when we we're together having a good time even if the world is a living hell we're the happiest time for me.

_We laughing together..._

_We... _

_As..._

_Brothers..._

Suddenly, something struck in my head like a lightning. I shivered a little as some blurry memories flashed within my mind. I found myself staring into the oblivion.

_I didn't know what they are...who they are...but all of these memories gave me an odd feeling._

Which irritates me…

I felt someone shook my shoulder. I turned my gaze and saw Envy standing at my right. "Wh-what had happened?" he asked me. "Nothing..." I replied with a soft voice. He gave me a scorn look. "What troubles you?" he asked me. "Is it...some kind of memories?" he added.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded a little.

"I don't know if it is memories..."

"But...even so...it troubles you right?"

I nodded. He was about to gave me a hug when suddenly the door opened. He immediately back away creating some distance between us. "Envy and Pride...Father wants to see you...I mean all of us..." Lust said. Gluttony was at her back, trailing her. I nodded to Lust. Envy took a step closer to her and whispered something in her ears. Too bad that even I being a homunculus couldn't hear what they are talking about.

I walked towards them and headed to the said room. All of us, 'six' were present in the said gathering. I looked at Wrath, so he was the said _'asset' _ in the military. Too bad for the filthy humans...they are bound to become slaves to us homunculi.

_That is a fact in this world...That will never change..._

But how come deep inside me…

I felt unstable at that thought crossing my mind?

Am I not a homunculus myself?

I shrugged the thought off and walked with the others. I found Envy again with the same stare he gave me earlier when he found me deep with my thoughts. "Were you troubled again?" he asked. I stared at his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Tsst...Not again..." he sounds pissed.

He placed his arms around my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt delighted. "Thus this eases your confusion?" he asked. He always cares about me. And that's one thing I'm thankful about. "Yes...thanks..."

Lust turned her gaze towards us and gave us a look I could not interpret.

Envy tighten his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, only to find out that he was looking angry at Lust.

Then, we entered the room. Before we enter, Envy removed his hand on my shoulder. I frown a little.

Father cleared his throat and began the assembly.

"All of my homunculi..."

We all stared at him. All ears are at him. Nobody dared to speak. The only said that can be heard were the sounds that emitted from the innumerable wires connected at his back, and the machine on which it generates, _'things'. _

"All my homunculi...I wanted you to bring Greed to me..."

We all nodded in return.

Father stared at me for a minute and continued on his speech. "You can use any necessary means to capture him...You can kill all the humans that dare to cross your path...Just remember to bring Greed to me, still conscious on this world..." he exclaimed.

"And...You _will_ also use Pride as bait..."

The room went silent for a minute. I gaped a little. Well, being 'bait' for me wasn't that bad because it was Father's decision. I respect it. Father was a 'father' to us. So as his son, I returned the trust he gave to us. But,

_I was surprised to see the reaction of Envy..._

"What?!" he yelled pretty hard on Father. But, Father let him finished his complains first.

"What do you mean use him as 'bait'?!" he added pointing at me.

Father sighed and dismissed us except for Envy. He said he wanted to talk to him alone. I gave a one last look to Envy before I exist.

I went to my room and sat there for minutes. The door slides open and Lust entered, which surprised me for she never visits me. "It seems like Envy really cared for you _a lot_..." she said, emphasizing the words 'a lot'. I remained silent. She sighed. "As a _'real'_ brother I mean..."

Her words confused me.

"Aren't he my real brother?"I asked in confusion. She stood up and walked closer at the door.

_What? Visiting time over?_

"Not exactly..." I heard her whisper. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked in return, slightly stuttering. But she only gave me a weak smile, and words that are even more mysterious and at the same time troublesome as before.

"Don't let these bothers you anymore...You have plenty of things to do..."

She walked out the door and as she exits, Envy entered.

They gazed at each other for seconds, a gaze so intense that the whole room trembles. Lust smiled a little before leaving the room completely. Envy immediately walked to me and asked, with a high somewhat concerned tone. "What did she told you?!" I can't help but to stare at him for a moment before answering with a low voice. "None..."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me. I wonder what was going on his mind. He sighed. He leaned closer and hugged me. I missed this warmth. He walked back and smiled. "Sleep well...Tomorrow is the big day...We will make sure to capture Greed as soon as possible….." I nodded in return. He walked to the door and softly twisted the knob. He gave me a warm last smile before finally leaving the room.

_You're wrong Lust..._

_He IS my brother..._

_My nii-san..._

**~A day had passed since then...In Central Command...Roy's Office~**

Colonel Mustang divided his troop into two divisions. On will secure the perimeter and the other will be used as a back-up for the Iron-Fist Alchemist.

"So...Put in mind that we are fighting a professional fugitive, an ENEMY. Mind your places and protect each other...Defeat all of them...!" He declared with full authority. All his men and a woman replied with a loud and aggressive, "Yes...Sir!"

Colonel saluted them as a sign of dismissed. "Lieutenant Hawkeye get the car...We've got to hurry..." Riza nodded and immediately got in the car. "Riza take the wheels..." Riza shivered slightly. It was very odd for the colonel to call her by her name. Riza nodded in response. They headed into the streets locating Al. "I hope we're not yet late..." Riza thought.

They were in the middle of their tracks when suddenly Roy noticed something. He tapped Riza's shoulder. "Lieutenant, stop the car..."

She did what she was told and immediately hit the brakes. She moved the car on the side of the road to prevent blocking the way. Roy stepped out of the car and headed for the alleyway. There he found a guy, sitting on the edge with his hood covering his face. He sighed. "I thought I saw someone familiar..." He said, losing bits of his hope. The guy seemed to notice his presence as he slowly lifted his head. And within seconds, their eyes met.

"Shit! I was indeed correct...Never had my eyes deceived me..." He thought.

He offered his hand to the boy and they both walked towards the startled Riza. "Come...I got plenty of things to ask you..." He said as he aided the boy. They sat in silence. "First thing first...Can I ask your name?"

**~Pride's point of view~**

He asked for my name...

What should I say?

What will I answer?

Should I remain silent?

Or should I defy 'nii-san's words?

_Before heading outside the lair, I remember nii-san approaching me. "Now, remember not to say a single word to anyone..." he said, more like an order. "Or else..." he said threatening me with his fist. I gulped silently._

_I wouldn't disobey him..._

_He was scarier than Father..._

_I nodded in response. When he turned around and headed for somewhere else to prepare, Lust came in and approached me. "I'm giving this as a guide or a help, in case you need it…...If ever you found yourself in a tight situation...Use your head and say something unbearable for the enemy to respond..." she said and pat me on my shoulder._

_Why does she always speak in mystery?_

_I just nodded at her. She smiled back and headed outside only to be greeted by Gluttony. _

I snapped back from the daydream and continued to stare at the guy sitting beside me. "So...Mind answering my question?" He asked again for my name, and this time I knew he was pissed...Pissed for my silence. I was about to say something when the car suddenly halted. The lady who was driving the car turned around and apologized at the guy, saying something like "Superior, there was a girl which we knew was standing at the road...She seemed to recognize this car"

I'm a little confused with her _'honorary' _report to her so-called superior. But the guy at my right seemed to get the message for he nodded in return. "I believe that's Mei..." he said and stepped out the car.

The lady stayed with me and I could feel her sharp gaze through the mirror. As I looked outside I saw both of them staring at me, the said girl was teary and you could see the happiness in her face.

"Can you speak?" I was cut off by her question. I stared at her through the mirror. If looks could kill, I was probably been stabbed to death by her gaze. I nodded in return. She stared again...

Yes, she gave me again another one of her _deadly_ stares. "You're quite naughty are you not? And a disobedient one, I could cur" She said with an evil grin in her face.

Man, she was a devil.

I continue the fight of stares with her when I noticed the guy opened the door and sat beside me. "She said she's going to get Al..." the guy said while the lady nodded in return. "Let's get you home..." the guy said smiling lightly at me.

The lady gave another deadly look. But, this time, I simply ignored it…...

Somewhat, I felt curious on what this thing called _'home'_ would be like...

In a matter of minutes, we found the car parked in the side of the street. I saw them walked out of the car and did the same thing. The guy entered the house first while the lady dragged me to the front door like a prisoner .

The door opened and I saw the guy talking to the two ladies that we're sitting at the sofa. But, as soon as they saw me...

They stood up and stared at me, with eyes full of astonishment.

The lady, who was behind me, whispered something in my ears. It was deadly and more of a threat...To my life, that is.

"Be careful on the thing you plan to execute...Unlike the Colonel, I don't trust strangers who happened to look like someone we knew..."

I shivered in response. She pushed my back and I entered the room. One of the ladies approached. I was wrong to described her as a lady, for she was more like a woman. She instantly knuckled me on my head. I gently massage my head. It hurt badly. "WHEre had you been you pathetic little student?!" she ranted at my ears. I could be deaf in a matter of seconds. She looked very angry.

Damn! She was way too scary than the other lady.

But, unlike those two girls, when the other one approached me, she has these teary eyes. She gently placed her palm on my cheek. Her touch was so soft.

_Ch-chotto (wait)..._

_Gold hair, blue eyes..._

_She was the lady I saw on the train!_

"Ed-edward...Is that really you?" She asked.

_Edward? Is that the name of the boy who believed was me?_

_Do I know this guy?_

_Why does his name sound so familiar?_

_Nevermind..._

_My name isn't Edward..._

_No, they are wrong..._

_My name...Is..._

_Pride..._

The lady called 'Winry' asked me to sit on the couch. And the lady who gave me a head-ache, a literal one was called 'Izumi' by the peer. And the guy, who found me, was called 'Roy' but they sometimes addressed him as 'Colonel'. And the lady who gave me death glares was his lieutenant with a name 'Riza'. They all had sat in the sofa.

They had me cornered. Which, I knew was intentional. "So, why can't you give us your name? Don't you trust us?" Winry, who was sitting beside me said with an innocent look.

_I really don't…_…

I just stared at her, waiting for another question. Of course, I wouldn't say anything to them; they are _just _filthy human beings. Tss…..Come to think of it, whenever I insult the human kind, I always had this unsure feeling within myself. That, I wonder why.

Winry sighed to herself. She gave me a look that begs for answers. _Sorry, lady…..Can't give you replies._

The room was silent was once more.

We all heard the door knob twisted and immediately turned our gaze towards the door. In an instant, two figures entered the room. One was the female I caught earlier staring at me while the other was a male. I bowed down and stared at the ground.

_Great…! Just, great…..Now I got SIX people interrogating me._

"Alphonse! Mei!" I felt the lady stood up from the couch and heard her footsteps got nearer to the doorway. I heard them exchanging greetings. "You're soaked!" the _scary _woman said, more like scolding the guy. "It was because of the su-sudden rain….." the new male said, stuttering. "I-it was true!" the new female protested, more like protecting the new guy.

_So the new guy was named 'Alphonse'…and the other was 'Mei'. _

_I don't know this people._

_Why am I here anyway?_

I can't help but to doubt Father's decision.

_Why do I doubt him?_

_He IS our father…_

"Alphonse…..!" I heard the one named 'Roy' greeted the new guy. "Colonel!" the guy replied, addressing Roy in his military name. I heard the lady named Riza said something too. "Al….this is the guy we found…." She said, addressing me.

I felt his presence getting nearer and nearer.

But, then he stopped.

"Al?" I heard Winry's concern voice. "Al….are you okay?" she added another question.

And silence once again, enveloped the whole room.

Then, he continued his walk.

_His presence was getting nearer and nearer….._

_Why does my heart beats so fast?_

_Is he someone…I knew…._

**_WRONG! HELL NO!_**

_I would never…..in my whole homunculus life….be associated with a human!_

And within seconds, I felt his presence right in front of me.

_What does he look like, I wonder?_

I felt my curiosity roused. I slowly looked up to see it for myself.

Our eyes, met….

"His eyes…they were dull…and gold….." he said. He sounded like surprised and disappointed at the same time. Why would he? "They look exactly the same with nii-san…." He added.

_Nii-san?_

_I'm guessing that his brother is the guy they named as 'Ed'…_

_So, he's one of them that think I'm Edward….?_

And within instant, I saw blue lights of alchemy flashed within my eyes. The one he transmuted was a dagger…..

And it was pointed directly at my eyes.

"Al….what are you doing?" I heard Winry's soft and concerned voice again. But, Al just shrugged it away.

"Envy…..don't fool me…"

I was startled by his words.

_He knew Envy?! How come? Had he ever met him? _

I remembered our mission.

_Did he have an encounter with him? Did they fight? _

_Did Envy got kill?_

My mind was full of questions. Questions I'm so eager to find the answers to.

Then, I heard the scary woman's voice asking something at the guy sitting before me. "You mean to say that he's a homunculus?!" "Al….." Winry's voice again.

"You can't fool me the second time around, Envy...just gave up and tell me where nii-san is!" he threatened me with his angry voice. "Where is my brother?!"

But, I just stared at him.

_I'm not Envy and I will not be threatened by only a dagger….._

"If you won't talk right now...I'm going to cut your freaking eyes!"

I suddenly panicked.

_Oh no! If you struck that dagger in my eye, then it will cause the red stone to hell it…!_

Then, I remembered the encounter I had with Father.

_Envy walked out of the room with a scorn look on his face. "Father wants to see you too, before we head out…." He said, with a displeasing tone. I nodded and entered the room. I saw Father standing just a few inches to his throne. "Pride…." He called out, his voice echoing throughout the area. _

_I took a step closer and bowed._

_"You summoned me, does something matter?" I asked, trying my best to sound polite._

_"Pride…..do you know the main objective of the mission?" he asked. I nodded in return. "That is to capture Greed with all cost….." I replied. "Indeed….And you do know that you will be acting as a bait…..?" _

_I nodded again._

_He took steps closer and was now inches before me. He patted my shoulder. _

_"Pride…remember that you will disguise as a human…..So, do not make any unnecessary things to make the humans think that you are not one of their kind….." _

So, I took the initiative and followed Lust's words instead.

_If he thinks that I'm his brother…._

"A-aru…."

I felt my mouth moved on his own.

"Al…..Alphonse"

_What cause this sudden movement, I wonder?_

I shrugged off this thought. Maybe it was just my mind, went on automatically. After all, I do know that his name was Alphonse.

"Alphonse….."

This time it was my _conscious _mind that does the trick.

But, there was a word that I wanted to speak again.

_Why? Wasn't that enough? He was startled…..and he loosened his grip at the dagger. So what's the point of saying this word?_

But, a sudden urge pushed my mouth to open. It was more like…..

_It came directly from the back of my mind…_

"Brother…."

~…~

_Author's Note! _HAAHAHAHHAHAH! Indeed, this was a very long chapter! Take that! ^_^!

Oh, and by the way….

I wanted to thank MissMaraudersMap again, for another kind review. ^_^!

And also, To RoseGranger (a guess), Thanks for the _love_ you gave! ^_^!

As you can see, even **GUESTS** can give reviews, so _please _mind to do so….~_~…..! ^_^!

_A little fluff….._

Ed: What a LONG chapter…Hayyz…-_-…

Me: Hey! The love of my life, Ed! We meet again!

Ed: Ew…gross…..

Me: (tearful eyes)

Ed: …

Ed: (stuttered) Oh by the way, didn't you say that you are posting another story? Why can't I see it in your profile?

Me: (flattered) You're viewing my PROFILE!

Ed: ….Just answer the damn question!

Me: Right…right…I was kinda lost regarding the summaries but I promised that I shall post it!

**_So Stay Tuned…!_**


	9. Foresee

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note! _I just wanted to thank all those who had reviewed the previous chapter! Those who kept on viewing and reading this story! And those who'd wait patiently for this new one! Lots of THANKS! Thanks guys! ^_^!

**To MissMaraudersMap:** I agree with you! Oh, how'd I wish to see that one in the Anime, with Ed's real voice! *0*! And thanks for reviewing every now and then...:)

**To the Guest:** Thanks for your criticism...I'll do my best to prevent it! And thanks for reviewing!

**To RoseGranger:** Thanks for the reviews! To the hugs, and loves! Thanks!

And that's all folks! Just remember to review as well...Don't worry I'll mention you on the next chapter! ^_^!

* * *

**Chapter Eight…..**

A preview of what was there to come…..

_ His mind changed suddenly…..._

_ With a very odd reason, that is…_

_ His eyes had shed his tears…_

_ Was it his own to begin with?_

_ What was waiting behind the curtains…_

_ Rather than what….._

_ Who?_

_ Is he willing to wait that hard?_

_ Will she die out of boredom?_

_ What had caused all these commotion?_

_ What might be their resolve?_

_ What will they do to stop it all?_

_ Will they ever try?_

_ Or will they sit on a corner and see what happens…..?_

_ Can they do it?_

_ Rather than can….._

_ Will they do it?_

_ Will there be death at the end?_

_ If so, who will?_

_ Soon….._

_ You will know…_

_ Soon…._

_ You shall find out…_

_ That is…_

_ If there would be any…._

_Author's Note! _ Hehehe...just a little cliffhanger...;)

A little 'Prologue' for the End.

…..

Just kidding! We are just drawing closer to the climax! Not the End!

But anyway, next chapter will arrive soon…tomorrow! ^_^!

P.S. Please don't curse me for publishing a chapter like this...:'(


	10. Fallen

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note! _Now, this is the real chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Nine…**

~ Alphonse's Point of View ~

He had said the words I wanted to hear. And by this, I didn't even realize that I had already dropped the dagger, my defense against him. But, why do I need to do so? He IS my brother….

_He is my NII-SAN….._

But, what if it's a fraud? A lie? What if he's lying? I shrugged off all these thoughts. It doesn't matter! He's my nii-san and he said it _himself._ I stared at him….

_And I swear…._

_I had seen a glimpse of his vigorous eyes….._

_Those eyes that are full of hope….._

I realize that my eyes became teary. I blinked to try to stop the tears from falling. I sniffed, while still trying my best to hold on to these tears. I glanced again at him. He looks _exactly _like him.

His presence…..

Their presence…

There were exactly the same….

He can't stop his feelings anymore, his emotions were eager to be released. He felt the burden through his heart. And alas, he can't contain it anymore.

He hugged him close and let his emotions went on rampage. He rested his head above his shoulders and let his tears streamed down from his eyes.

_He had cried on his shoulders…_

_I wonder how he would feel about it…..?_

But, only a few seconds had passed when he felt his body shivered a little. He looked up to see what had caused this.

_What he saw surprised him even more…_

~ Pride's Point Of View ~

After I had said that word, I felt really odd, stranger than what I had felt before. It was like, this scenery, this thing, this event, this feeling, it all felt like it had somehow happened before. I didn't know when, where, who, I don't know for sure. But, there was one thing I'm certain of. Yeah, from the feelings I got from it, I could concur that this was…

_A déjà vu…._

That this feeling I had….

_It was very nostalgic….._

_Very…_

~ Normal Point Of View ~

He was still lost and confused with his thoughts when suddenly, something caught his whole attention. A very immense feeling struck him. It was like someone is passing his way _through _him.

In his mind, he saw himself alone, standing in the middle of an abyss, in the middle of nothingness. Darkness, yes it was very dark, it surrounds him, it envelopes him, it _trapped _him. Just him, only him, no one else. It was just him, together with the whole dark surrounding.

When all of a sudden, he saw a figure walking towards him. Was it really walking to him? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him?

He waited for a minute to see, and clarify.

The figure had not stopped itself from walking. It was indeed, walking to his direction. His eyes widened. "Who could it be?" He asked as his curiosity aroused.

He clenched his fist and took a deep breath, before starting off for a quest, if you put it that way. He walked towards the said figure.

It looked like it was very far that even though his running with all his might, he still can't reach him! "What the heck-!" he could only mutter while catching his breath.

When all of a sudden…..

He halted from his tracks. His whole body suddenly trembled. _Why? Why did it suddenly? _ He then heard voices, echoing through the nothingness.

"No! Certainly not! I cannot accept this!"

It sounded angry, frustrated maybe? After some seconds, it continued again. Now, with a louder voice.

"No! I couldn't! I shouldn't be on this state! I shouldn't be-!"

The voice was cut off, for reasons he, himself didn't know. But, there's one thing he's certain off. Yes, it was yelling. Yelling at him…or maybe to someone else.

He thought that it would be the last he'd heard again. He sighed and started to relax. He was about to continue his so-called path when another booming voice halts him, again.

"Stop! Stop you!"

_Was it yelling at him? Is it stopping him from walking further? Why?_

His mind was filled with curiosity; moreover, it was also filled with mixed emotions. He was getting so suspicious about this things. He was getting more curious. He wanted answers! Not just stupid plain old questions! He wanted to shout back at the voice and asked what the heck it is talking about. But, there was something stopping him from doing so.

_Be careful…_

_Curiosity kills the cat…._

_Do you want to become the cat?_

He felt a presence behind him. He turned his gaze around to see who it was.

He should've followed the advice. _I should have….._

Because the moment his eyes rested upon the being.

_He had seen his greatest nightmare…_

"Hello Pride…"

~…~

He blinked for a moment. "What the heck happened? Was that just a-"his mumbling was cut off when he noticed a body gently pressed against his. A breath, he can feel someone's breath on his shoulders. Who was it?

He didn't know. Nonetheless, he wanted to find out.

But, there was something else that bothers him. He blinked again. Cho-chotto….(Wa-wait).

_Was this a?_

He tried to think about what this thing may be. When an idea came up in his mind, he gapped in awe. He tried to scan it again.

It was a substance made of water…

_Water?_

_No, I can't be!_

_I must not be!_

His mind was filled with doubts and questions, yet again!

_Tears? Is this a tear?_

He gently touched his cheeks. _It was slightly cold, and the track of a tear can still be felt. _He followed this wet things. Yes, it had leaded him in his eyes. So, it was true….

_That this tear…_

_Was indeed from him….._

_His tears…._

_He had shed one…._

_Finally? _

* * *

_Author's Note! _Stay Tuned Minna! (*Minna means everyone)


	11. Broken

Title: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note! _Thanks for the two reviews!

**To In the Forest:** All of your questions shall be answered in the future chapters to come. So, Stay Tuned! And let you curiosity drive you in continuously reading and following this story...:)

**To MissMaraudersMap: ***Cries hard* Where are you going? I'm going to miss your reviews...! :(((

Sorry, for being so dramatic! Here's the NEW chapter! ^_^!

* * *

**Chapter Ten…**

~Normal Point of View ~

(**_Author's Note! _**_Oops! Sorry guys! I forgot to include this one on the previous chapter….or on the previous-previous one, but any-who, this is the lost part of the story) ^_^! Gomenazai! :'(_

After Al dropped the dagger he was holding, he hugged Ed so tight that Winry had to stop him before he suffocates his _long-lost brother_. Winry offered him to take Ed to his room so that they can talk to each other, you know, in private. Saying that since he was the most affected one, he should have his own private time with him. Alphonse agreed, even though he had doubts that Winry, and his teacher was hiding something from him. He shrugged his thoughts and led his brother to _Ed's _room.

**(A/N: Now back to the real chapter:)**

They are now, on Ed's room…..

Al loosened the hugged he gave to Ed. He wiped his last tears and mentally readied himself to face his brother. He sat in front of him. "Hey…" he said, nearly a whisper. This was the only word he could ever think of at that time.

Ed, who was sitting only a few inches away, stares at him with his _normal _dull eyes. "Nii-san…." Al could only mutter in response.

He giggled a little as slight memory flashed within his mind. Yes, the memories of the old days.

FLASHBACK

~ Alphonse's Point of View ~

_He was just seven years old and I was six. We we're running carelessly at the riverbank. Playing, running along, and not minding anything at all. Let's just say that we're just too naïve from the problems this world had. "Nii-san!" I called him, he was running so fast that I became afraid that he shall leave me behind. _

_ I felt my knees weakened as I hit the ground, hard. I sat up and curled into a ball, hugging my thighs. I cried, knowing that he had left. But then, I noticed someone's presence. I looked up, with the hopes that the next person that I shall see was him. And indeed…._

_ I was right. _

_ I gazed at him, with my eyes still wet, and with tears still streaming down my already wet cheeks. "Nii-san…" I said between my sobs. "Tss….You're such a crybaby…." He said, annoyed. He offered his hand. I took it and stood up, now facing him. I stared at the golden eyes of my brother. _

_ Surprisingly, he hugged me closed. _

_ "Never…show your weakness…" he whispered in my eyes. He loosened his hugged and pats me at my head, with his gently smile, that is._

_ "Never cry again…..specially in front of your nii-san…"_

Al sniffed as he remembered his last words towards him. "Go-gomen ne, nii-san…(So-sorry brother)…..for showing my weak side again…." He said, softly. He bowed, and stared for a moment at the ground, making sure that not a single tear would ever shed in his eyes again.

_"With nii-san at this state, I should…..remain strong for him…" _Al mentally said to himself. He straightened himself, along with his newly revived soul. He gazed at his brother and smiled softly.

_His eyes…Dull as ever…_

All of a sudden, he heard a weird sound emitting from his stomach. He glanced at it, and gently pressed his hands against it. He giggled softly and gazed at the dark sky. "Oh…..I almost forgot about lunch….and dinner…" he said, with a down face. Within a slight time interval, another sound echoed across the silent room. He gazed at the person seated before him.

That sound, didn't came from him. He knew…..

_It came from Pride…_

Pride stared curiously at his stomach. "Wh-when did-" he was lost in his thoughts, when suddenly another strange sound emitted from his stomach. He clenched his stomach and stared at it. "There was something wrong….." he muttered his thoughts. "I think….there was something hiding inside my body…..something dangerous…..I could feel it…" he said.

Alphonse can't stop himself from laughing. Pride stared blankly at him. "Th-that's a good one…..Nii-san…" he said, in-between his slowly fading laughter. He slowly wiped his tears.

But this time, it wasn't that of depression…but of happiness…

When he looked back at his brother, he saw staring at him with his eyes lingering with happiness. _Of seeing him? Or by being with him? _ He can't say for sure. But, alas…..everything has its end.

It only took a minute before his brother blinked again. And this time, his eyes were reverted back to its _normal _dull look.

His eyes, no longer signify hope.

He sighed in disappointment. He stood up and brushed off the dust in his pants. He headed at the door. He turned the knob and gave a one last look at his brother who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

He let out another disappointed sighed, "I'll be right back…brother….I'll return with something for you to eat.….." He smiled. He gently closed the door behind, and left the room and with his brother in it.

Not knowing that it might be the last time he could ever see his brother, again. Or it isn't?

~…..~

Slowly, he took the path downstairs, sighting heavily with every step he took. When he was halfway through, he could hear arguing voices. He couldn't distinguish the voice clearly, so he took the initiative and walked closer to the ground floor. He halted as he understands what they are talking about…..barely…

"I can't just leave!" Izumi yelled, trying her very best to make them understand her point. "You can't just trust _him!_ You said yourself that you had found him in the alleyways! So, there's no telling who he is!"

"She's right, Colonel…She had a point…." Riza added. "But! You saw how he reacted to him! I knew! I could tell that HE was indeed Al's brother!" Winry said, adding flames to the argument. "It isn't that I do not believe that he was Ed, it's just that….he…..he just showed up…" Izumi said, slowly losing her composure as a courageous woman. "I mean…he had gone a year ago…in that abandoned building…."

Alphonse can't help but to interrupt the tensioned argument. "What happened a year ago?" he asked. Four pair of eyes, stared at him, like they are awe that he might figured out something he wasn't supposed to know. "Al!" Winry's voice greeted him, as if nothing had happened. And he was aware of it. "Winry…Sensei….Please, tell me what happened….the thing….you are talking about…I mean, arguing.." He said, as he walked towards them.

Izumi clenched her fist. "I….I do-don't know what to tell, and I'm in no position to…." She said, hesitant with her words. She gazed at Roy and looked at him like she was blaming him for all the troubles. Roy cleared his throat, thinking that SHE was right, and that HE was the one….In positioned to tell the story.

"We found both of you, Colonel, Al….in an abandoned building, injured…..with soft cuts on your skins…." Riza said, or interrupted.

But, Roy motioned her to stop. "Alphonse…My memories are not as vivid as it may seems, but I can tell you what I remembered that day….." he said, with his usual military-kind of voice. "If you wanted to hear…..that is…." He said more like a threat. Al gulped all his fears and doubts at the same time. "Bring it on…" he said, putting all his courage into it. Roy sighed and began his little story telling.

_ "Colonel….." he felt a soft hand shook his broad shoulders. He gazed up only to see Riza smiling gently at her. And yes, he could feel his face burning. "Um…..Well, morning for you….." He could only say in response. "Morning? It's already nighttime…." Riza replied. "So it's evening, huh?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes._

_ Riza looked at him…thinking, "He looks really cute…" Then later on, mentally scolding herself for ever thinking about it. She sighed. "Colonel….." she could only mutter this word. Practically, she was now daydreaming. _

_ "Riza….hey! Riza!" Roy called her name, the fifth time to be exact. Riza immediately snapped out of her 'daydreaming' and returned her normal matured composure. "Yes, Colonel?" she asked her, with some of the paper works wrapped on her arms. Well, there not technically hers to begin with, she just wanted to help him. _

_ "You are now dismissed…." Roy said. Riza placed the papers in the table and saluted at her superior. Roy saluted in return. "Riza, you are now dismissed."_

_ Riza lifted the papers again and returned to her desks. She was fixing her things when she heard the phone rang. Roy immediately answered it. "Yes?" he heard him say. She stopped her work and stared at him for a while. Wondering who on earth would call him this late at night. "Yes….speaking…..why?" he heard him ask again. _

_ "Yes…..please connect him immediately…" Roy replied. He was so pissed off with this kind of formality, or such. Why can't the damn lady just gave him his phone call? Oh well…Their conversation only lasted about a minute or two. She just asked him questions, stupid questions like, "Hello? Is this Col. Mustang? Can I speak to him, please?" Like who the hell would answer the phone that was connected directly at his desk? But, he can't deny the fact that he may not be able to answer it….If emergency occurred. "An outside phone call occurred….and someone was asking permission to speak to you sir…" Tss…..why did they ever replaced the first one? This one is a newbie! An irritating newbie!_

_ "Yes….please connect him immediately…" There was seconds of silent when suddenly, a familiar voice spoke from the other line. _

_ "Colonel Roy Mustang? It's me Al….Alphonse Elric" it said._

_ "Oh, hello Al! Good Evening! Why the sudden call?" Roy said, he glanced at Riza only to find her staring at him, with curious eyes._

_ "Um….I was…you know, asking….If Ed….was there…." Al replied, hesitant with his words._

_ "Ed?!" Roy was shocked at things he just heard. He wanted to clarify things with Al. "Ed…..he wasn't here…..I thought…..No, I remember him saying his farewells two hours ago…..he even said that he wanted to go home early so you wouldn't…..worry…" Now, he was feeling sick. Roy didn't know if these words were the right ones to reply._

_ "Um…But, Colonel…..he wasn't here….." _

Alphonse was shocked at the things he just heard. Yes, he remembered some things or events like that, but….there….there are things that are missing…..what are those?

"Wh-what happened next?" he asked. "Colonel….what happened next?"

Roy glared at him with eyes so deadly he didn't know for sure if he was mad at him for ever asking him such favors. Roy sighed.

"I remember searching for him for three days…..Well, I'm not alone…" he said while glancing at Izumi who crossed her arms and stared at some distant place. "WE, to be exact are searching for him….." he added.

"And after three days, fortunately, we found some clues…..that led us to his location….."

"Doko? (Where)"

"In an abandoned building….."

_"Yes! We finally found him!" Al said, gladly as he pointed at an abandoned building. Roy wanted to calm him down. "Al…..we can't be so sure…" he said. "Bu-but! I knew! I could somehow sense his aura in here! I knew it might look weird! Bu-but!" Al tried reasoning out. Roy just sighed and followed an overwhelming and excited Al._

_ They entered the building. There were broken window, cracked ceiling, walls, and floors. It looked really abandoned. Then, they noticed the stairways that led to the basement (or so-called)._

_ We we're hesitant at first, whether we'll call Riza first before we head there or not. Alphonse shook his head in disagreement. "I think…..it will be better if we head there first…." _

_ I nodded in return._

_ We had only taken small of amount of steps when someone blocked our way. "The Fuhrer….."_

_ Roy gave him a deadly glare. "King Bradley…"_

_ The one standing before them, gave a devilish smile. The evil smile of a villainous villain. "Is that how to greet your 'superior', Colonel Mustang?" he asked them, teasingly. "I don't remember having a 'devil' as my superior…."_

_ Then, they started to clash swords with swords….._

"The battle was intimidating…I almost thought that I would lose…" Roy said, in-between his heavy sighs. "But, fortunately I've won….heavy wounded…."

_Roy walked slowly, with his left hand clenching his right arm. There was a big slice on his shoulder…..and it was bleeding so badly that he had to…..you know, burned it a little. _

_ There was a door ahead of him. He clenched his arm tighter. "Al…" he could only mutter his name. He took all of his strength and walk, towards the same door. _

_ "Nii-san!" he heard Al's voice as he turned the knob and opened the door. But, what welcomed him there, was despairing. _

Roy looked up, only to see a confused Alphonse staring at the ground. Al glared at his hand in awe. He looked like he foresees something terrible. Foresees? Or saw?

Winry walked to him and placed a gentle warm on his shoulder. But, Al seemed to be lost in much deeper thoughts. He held his head with his right arm, and shivered a little.

A while later, he started shaking and was immediately down on his knees. "Al!" Winry said and sat next to his. She could hear his whispered thoughts.

"Nii-san…Blood…Circle….Alchemy…Dark…." she heard him whispering those words. But, she was wrong. _Everyone, _every single person in the room had heard his words. Probably because of the fact that the room was silent ever since Al came down the living room.

"Al….it's gonna be alright…." Winry said assuring him. But Al seemed to be deaf with his surroundings. He stared at her with shock, fear, and pain. "Winry…Brother…..he….."

These we're his last words before he fell unconscious. Winry grabbed him by his shoulders and immediately pulled him into a warm hugged. Everyone in the room was saddened that they had almost cried.

Winry, can't hold her tears any longer and had cried in his shoulders. Her tears, streaming down uncontrollably on her face. She cried, of loneliness, of pity, of sadness, and of terror of what was there to come. "Alphonse….."

On the other hand, Riza gave a reassuring smile to his superior. Roy looked back at her, surprised by her current actions. "I…thanks…..Riza…" he could only say in response. Riza felt her cheeks heated a little. She looked at the unconscious Al. "Colonel…..what ever happened in that building must have been too…..seriously bad….." Riza said, still lost with her words. She can't find the appropriate words for her response.

Roy sighed in return. "I can feel that it's much worse than what we think it is….." he said. He made another heavy sighed again.

"Now, I'm not too sure if I really wanted to remember that thing…..Or…..

Just let it be…."

* * *

_Author's Note! _Okay, so if anyone had a hard time reading the slight Loving-loving thing of Roy and Riza just review or PM me. And about the missing piece in the chapter, I'm truly sorry! :'(

So, I'm reminding everyone that this story is BASED on the Pride!Ed Ending of the Bluebird's Illusion, and to sum it all up, I haven't even played it! I just read it in a blog spot. The translation of the whole game in English…..Yeah! Since, I can't understand Chinese stuffs. So, Gomen ne, if there are any mistakes regarding the flashbacks of that time. :p

**_Everyone! Read and Review! Please! It really made me happy! J_**

**_ Stay Tuned! For the next updates! ^_^!_**


	12. Realization

_Title_: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note!_ Sorry for the long update guys! Our exam blocked my way of writing another story...But since, our exam is out of the way...ha! Expect more updates guys! ;)

To Jazielam12: Thanks for the WOW and the love! ^_^! Stay tuned!

~...~

**Chapter Eleven….**

Izumi's Point of View ~

_Everything…..everything…is slowly fading…everything's breaking apart….It was like a nightmare….._

I snickered at his displeasing look. Of course, who would be pleased with this kind of distress? "Tss…You're such a pain in the ass…." I whispered, angrily. I heard him sighed. "You do loathe me that much, huh? Being his superior that is….." he said. "Tss….Not that I loathe you….that much" I replied, suddenly feeling sorry for him.

"Hey! Mustang! By the way, about your story, is it really everything? Had you already told us everything? It's my first time hearing it, so if there's any continuation to it, better tell me now…" I said, with my voice raised to that of a 'like a boss' or a superior tone or something.

I gazed at him, and saw his face looked terribly down. "I'm telling you, it's all that I can remember…..My memory is not as vivid as it may seem…." He said, with his voice low. I stared at him. I could see right through his eyes that he was not hiding something unpleasant. So, I offered my hand. "Hope…..you'll regain what you had lost in that day…" I said, with a soft grin.

He took my offer.

As soon as he grabbed my hand, I felt something like a shack of lightning that struck my whole body.

_ Damn! What's with all this mess?!_

"Izumi? Are you alright?" I felt a soft hand gently touched my shoulders. I gazed upon her and saw Riza. I quickly tried my best to regain my composure. "Yes…I'm alright….." I replied, nearly a whisper. "It doesn't seem like you are….." Roy, who was now standing just a few inches apart from me said. "Yeah, right…." Were the last words I said before I headed up-stairs.

The thing I just felt earlier kept bugging my mind. What was that thing? Is my calculation true? Are my predictions true? Damn! What did I do wrong to this world that it gave me so many problems!?

I halted when I reached a certain room. Tss….now my feet stopped itself?! I gazed at the door and realized which room it belongs to. Come to think of it, I haven't visited him ever since he got here.

_Would it be bad if I try it out now?_

I opened the door and saw the dim room. And there he was, lying softly at the soft bed. The wind blew gently at the opened window beside _his _bed. Yes, this room was his to begin with. I sighed.

Then walk slowly to his side. He is quiet in his slumber, and his stomach wasn't exposed, which I found really odd. "You're really my stupid student…" I said softly as I sat beside his bed.

_Even for this one…..I let myself trust him….I let myself believe that he was MY student…that he was the person I longed to see…..that he was the person we all sought for…that he was Edward…..Edward Elric…_

"What had caused your drastic change, I wonder?" Now, I felt really odd talking to a sleeping guy, you know, for there is absolutely no chance of him answering back. "Why did you start ignoring us?" Yeah, like he really ignored you.

_You didn't approach him at all…._

"Why had you forgotten everything? What had caused your memories to vanish? What? What had happened?" I asked him all these questions.

"Tss….Why should I expect you to answer?"

I stood up, and walked towards the door. There is no use of staying here anymore. I'm still uncertain of him being the _real _Ed. I was about to turned the knob when something struck my mind.

_Why?_

I felt my feet dragging my whole body back to his side again. I stared at my hand. Why? Why all of a sudden, my body started moving on its own? I stared at my hands then to him.

_I wanted to feel his hand…._

I gently grabbed his hand.

_And there it was again…._

A sudden struck of some kind of electricity went through my veins and into my mind. This, this feeling, it's the same thing I felt when I came in contact with the Colonel's bare hands.

_This is one thing for sure…._

"Sen…sei…." I turned my gaze to the one speaking. And there he was lying gently on the soft bed. "E-ed?" I was hesitant to call him by this name. His gaze was gently and cheerful like Ed used to have, his eyes were still heavy and it seem like he is just forcing himself to open those eyes. He smiled gently when he realized that I was holding his hands.

"Sen…..sei…..I…..I w-will….be…f-fine….I…p-promise…" he reassured me with him forcing his mouth to speak. I felt my heart sank.

But, then, all of a sudden, the door burst open, and a person with a certain name called Alphonse came yelling "Nii-san…Nii-san" again and again. My gaze averted from him to Al. Al halted when he saw the view. I could cur that he felt like he had interrupted something important. I could tell, just by the way he suddenly stopped in his track.

I just smiled at him, reassuring his doubts. I gently let go of my grab and placed his hand gently on the mattress. When I looked at him, I saw that he had already gone back to his dreams. I smiled at him.

I could hear Al's footsteps getting nearer so I released my stare and looked at the approaching Al. He smiled at me. "I'm not really expecting you to visit him, teacher…." He said, with politeness of course. "Yes, I'm kinda surprised myself….." I replied and softly chuckled. I heard him doing the same too. "Oh well, I'm off to go…."

But before I left the two, Al stopped me by my hand.

_Surprisingly, I felt that thing three times in a row….._

So, there was a strange connection between this three. Now, I'm certain. I looked at him, only to find him smiling at me. "I'm really thankful that you visited my Nii-san….maybe you can do it more often…" he said.

"Yes, maybe….." I replied as my hands slowly drifted away from his.

~ Normal Point of View ~

"So, I assumed that everyone is present here…" Izumi's voice broke the silence. "Not, really….Mei is gone….She said she's going to look for Greed….She left earlier this morning…" Winry said, more like a report. Izumi took a long heavy sighed, before starting her explanation.

"You see…..when I first touched your hand, Colonel Mustang….." she said and turned her gaze to Roy who was staring seriously at her in return, the same with Riza of course. "I felt a sudden shock of some kind of electricity emerging from that contact…" she added. "What kind of shock?" Al asked in a curious tone.

"Actually, it doesn't exactly a shock of electricity….But rather, an alchemy reaction….."

Everyone was taken aback. The room was again was filled with suspense and tension at the same time. "A-alchemy?" Al asked, still unsure if he had heard her correctly. "Yes, and if my calculations are correct, I think….it also got something to do with you…" she pointed to Al. "You…" now, she pointed at Roy. "And to Ed as well…" she added.

"I think…..this alchemy thing was the reason for the memories you had lost…"

~…..~

_Author's Note! _Yay! Soorry for a short chapter! I just wanted to thanks all my story supported especially my otaku friend! And one more thing, I just wanted to say that this "touch thing" that Izumi experienced was inspired by the fanfic I read entitled "Abandoned by the World" of the author I forgot, Gomen ne! So basically in the story Ed was the one who realized the alchemy thing just by merely touching the hands of Winry; and so an idea came into my mind that Izumi can do this thing to, and maybe even better for SHE was Ed's teacher! Ne, just a little fact about the story.

Stay Tuned guys, for I had interesting plans for this story…(*Smiles evilly*)


	13. Death

_Title_: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note!_ For all the people who are reading this story right now, YES you! Please write (even) a short REVIEW on this chapter...? Thanks! ^_^

~...~

**Chapter Twelve….**

~ Envy's Point of View ~

_He walked pass the dark and gloomy street with one thing in mind. He passed by deserted streets seeking for only one thing. He was the predator. He will bring death upon the person he's searching for. No one can stop him. No one, not a single soul can stop him, from killing his prey._

_ "Greed…You shall perish….."_

"Tss…..What the heck are you doing here?!" he yelled at her. Lust just rubbed her ears in return. "You're damn noisy, Envy" she added. "Why would I be quiet?! Get out of here!" Lust grinned evilly, "And when did you became so conscious about _your_ privacy?" she asked, mocking him.

Envy threw a punch on her, but Lust had already read his mind. She quickly dodged the attack and swiftly stood behind him. She aimed her sharp long nails at his neck and kept it just a few millimeters away from his vital points. Envy halted. She giggled softly. "My….my….my…..You've been, a little careless, my boy"

Envy clenched his fist and turned around. She was astonished by his movements. Envy had her sharp long nails in his neck, piercing it like a knife on a soft bread. Blood spurts out from his mouth, dripping at the floor. But, even with this, not a single smile had left his face. Lust's eyebrow crossed. She's now gazing at him, pissed off. Envy's smile widens.

"Lust, how foolish of you…" he said as he took closer steps at him, making the sharp nails pierce him even more. Within seconds, half of the sharp nails had already pierced him. But, he did not stop.

Lust's eyes widen when she saw Envy standing face-to-face with her. He touched her cheeks, and gripped it tightly. "Lust…..I would never fear death…" he said, as he pulled Lust's nails out of his neck, slowly. Soon, red electric-like lights emerge from his blood-soaking neck, which means that his wounds are slowly healing.

"Well, as expected of you…." Lust said, smirking. He did the same. Lust fixed her hair a little, before speaking, "I just went here to tell you that Father wants to see you…."

He was astonished. "Why so?" He asked, with his usual pissed-off tone.

Lust shrugged. "Who knows….." She replied, as she walked out of the area. Envy was left, alone, confused with his own thoughts. "Father…..what do you have to say?"

He gently pushed the door open, and saw Father sitting in his what-you-can-call a throne. "Envy….." Father's voice echoed across the room.

_** .To**. .Drip. The rain poured harder than before. But that didn't stop him for aiming the thing he needed to do. "It is inevitable, Greed…." He called out through the rain. "Your death…..that is…." He said, as he launched forward the darkest part of the alley. _

_ God is the only one who shall know what things may befall unto him…._

"Envy, I wanted to ask you a question…" Father said, while he slowly lifts his head, giving him more attention. "And what is it?" he asked back, unsure if his tone had changed or not. Unfortunately for him, not a slightness thing escapes Father's keen eyes.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Pride?"

(_Author's Note! _Hey guys! Just wanted to remind you that you shouldn't think of any other kind of relationship for this two, as I said before, THIS AIN'T A YAIO FANFIC…!)

"Relationship?" he replied, trying his very best not to stutter in front of Father. 'What kind of relationship does he mean?' he asked himself.

(_Author's Note! _Hmm…Envy…..don't you dare think of anything else will you?! _''')

Father stared at him, forcing him to speak up things he needed to say. Father was staring at him, like if he lied about a single thing, then death will come. It also seems like Father _already _knew everything from the very beginning.

'Does this mean that, he just wanted to hear me say it, with my mouth?' he asked himself.

"So…" Father said, impatiently as his fingers made a rhythm sound while tapping it on his _throne. _Envy gulped silently, summoning all the courage that he can get.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I view as him…as a brother…." He finally managed to say these simple words. "Brother you say?" Father asks, as if reconfirming the things he just heard. "You heard me right…."

"Is it because of the very fact that both of you are _my _created homunculi?" Father again, asked. Envy halt for a moment to think. Memories of them, being together once flashed through his mind like a movie. "Not…..I don't think it was because of that…." Envy replied, not knowing that what he was doing so.

_"Greed….." he said as he saw the person he was looking for. His eyes, they became more serious. Darker aura surrounded him. He was eyeing Greed like a lion to its deer. He has the eyes of a murderer. "We meet again….." Greed said as he readied himself for an attack. "And this time, you won't have a chance to escape!" Envy yelled._

_ His right hand immediately turned to a hard steel knife and charged instantly at Greed. Greed had dodged this attack but the second one, he didn't become as lucky. He had pierced Greed in his left shoulder. Greed gritted his teeth to prevent the blood from sprouting through his mouth. He loosened his pierce and Greed broke through. Greed clenched his right shoulder with his left hand and was down to his knees. "I guess that body's ain't strong enough…" he teased, as his right immediately turned to its normal form. Greed tried to stood up, his knees shaking. _

_ "Ready to die now?"_

"It was more like a….a closer relationship…." He said, rearranging his thoughts. "Like you two have the same blood flowing through your veins..." Father continued. He looked at him, stared at him. "Precisely….Now, what do you have to say?"

Father suddenly burst out laughing. The devilish sounds of his laughter voiced throughout the whole dark room. Suddenly, Father's eyes turned darker, his face became even more serious. "What if I tell you that it won't last long…..?"

He was startled by Father's question. 'Last long? What the hell is he talking about?' Questions, bombarded his curious mind. "Now, what do you have to say?" Father asked, throwing his past question back to him. "I say, you quit with the unimportant thing and get straight to the point!" he instantly replied, with boiling raged.

"Edward Elric's soul still exist…." Father said, giving more tension to the room.

He was still confused. All his questions, they we're still left unanswered.

"It means that Pride shared Ed's soul inside Ed's body…."

"What?! Then that explains-"

"Explains, what exactly?" Father asked, as if Envy suddenly got what he was eager to hear. "Th-the…..the pain of his head….the joggled memories….the blurry ones….his sudden change of-!"

"Yes…..And I'm telling you, it won't last long….."

_ "Not yet!" Greed replied as he forced himself to charge on Envy. 'Damn this body!' he thought. But, all his energy was wasted, for not even a single slash damaged Envy. "What a weakling!" Envy said as he kicked Greed in his stomach. Greed coughed blood._

_ "Master!" Lan Fan's voice was heard. She rushed into him, and gently wrapped his hand into his shoulder. "Wh-why a-are you here?" Greed asked, as his vision started to blurred. He couldn't stay conscious for long._

_ "Master hang in there!" Lan Fan said, cheering him up. "That won't work!" Envy said, as he attacked them. Suddenly, a smoke bomb appeared in between them. Lan Fan thought that this was the perfect chance to escape, but she was wrong._

_ "You fall directly into my trap….."_

"What do you mean it won't last long?!" he asked.

"Basically, they are two souls sharing the same body. I should've destroy Ed's soul and replace it by Pride. But, then I remembered that none of you was able to perform alchemy. And having someone that can do so, can complete my plans. So, I took the risk and simply placed Pride's soul in control…" Father explained.

"So, now what's wrong with it?" he asked once more.

"Now that Pride was in _there_ hands, Edward's soul was emerging. I had a theory that this was the only chance Ed's soul was waiting for. Pride was resurrected from death, so he doesn't have the memories of the past. And while he was still in his confused self, Ed might take the initiative and take over his whole body…"

"Then! We should go out now and take him back!" he didn't waited for Father to finish his conclusion.

"No…..my child, I have other things in hand…."

_"Lust!" Greed yelled in disgrace. It all happened so quickly. First everything was covered with smoke then he saw two sharp nails piercing a body and blood sputtering from it, and after that, the next thing he knew was him lying flatly on the ground._

_"Now, that was a pretty easy job, don't you think?" Gluttony asked. "You don't concluded that it's a trap don't you?" Lust added. "Oh, just shut-up you two! Let's just bring him to Father…" Envy said, cutting those two._

_He lifted Greed and carried him on his left shoulder. Greed could only stay awake for two minutes. _

_When he woke up, he was again in another room. It was a very nostalgic feeling. "Greed….." a terrifying voice called out his name. He slowly moved his gaze and was startled to see a person sitting in a huge chair with many cables connected on his back. "Should I say 'tadaima' for you?" Father asked._

_"Tadaima? But, this isn't my home…."_

_"It once used to be to….." he said as he stood up and walked to him. As he did, those strange cables connected at his back, was drawing out his body automatically. "Greed…..I want my stone back…."_

_Greed let out his devilish smile once again._

_"It's all yours…" he said as he closed his eyes. As Father approached his head, he grabbed his wrist and gripped it tightly. "Just promised me that you won't kill this man…." He said weakly, as he pointed his chest._

_Father smiled. "You are in no position to make a deal….and to order me around as well…."_

_Greed, slowly closed his eyes, prepared for a long, long dream._

_"Teme…" (bastard)_

_~….~_

_Author's Note! _So, guys! Just wanted to let you know that I'm still open for REVIEWS and RECOMMENDATION etc. ^_^ Thanks for the time you gave on reading this one. :)

Oh, and one more thing, "Tadaima" means "I'm home".


	14. Skylight

_Title_: Whom shall I choose?

_Summary: When things got dead wrong…destiny started to change….And if you had forgotten your memories of the past…Will you still be able to remember how to care…and to love? _Based on BBI game Pride!Ed. None YAOI! Just a brotherly love from Envy…Hope you enjoy my 1st FMAFanFic!

_Disclaimer Notice! _I do not own any of the FMA things…and the BBI things too…None of them are my property….Hope they are… :'(

_Author's Note!_ Hey everyone! I just wanted to remind you that it would be very kind of you if you post a review...^_^ It would also encourage me to update more...and faster...! ^_^ Stay Tuned Minna!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen…**

~ Normal Point Of View ~

"So…Sensei….What should we do now?" Al asked, breaking the silence. Izumi thought for a moment. "I suggest that you do some things that can make _him _remember things…" she said. "So, you do believe that this thing was brought by a strange kind of alchemy….?" Roy asked, opening another conversation.

"Yes….I do…I knew that it was very odd, but it was the closest conclusion I could get regarding with _your _and their condition as well…." Izumi replied, defending her side. Roy sighed. "Riza and I are going back to Central to finish the things we left in there…" he said as he stood up from his chair, while Riza on the other hand, prepares herself. "I got plenty of paperwork to finish…" Roy said as he imagined all the work he had to…um…well…_work to. _"Thanks for everything…" Riza said politely as she bowed in respect. Izumi nodded in return.

Roy and Riza was about to leave the house when the door burst open, and an energetic Winry entered, waving a piece of paper. "Now this might do the trick!" she said, gladly. Al stood up and greeted her. "What's that piece of paper?" he asked as well. "Oh, this!" Winry said as she showed him the…paper. "Actually, I got this one while buying stuffs in the market…It's an advertisement about the upcoming festival that will be held, here! In Resembool! We can all come! It will be fun!" Winry exclaimed, with her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Umm….Gomen ne (Sorry)…Winry, but I don't think we can attend to this feast…" Riza said, breaking the happy moment Winry was having. Winry eyed at her, like her heart suddenly erupted and was now in pieces. "I'm sorry Winry, but we have to head back to Central…" Riza apologized. Winry wiped the tears that are about to fall from her eyes.

She had considered them a family, and if a family member leaves, then the others will surely cry out of grief. Riza hugged her tight, and in return, Winry hugged her back. "Don't be too emotional…Winry.." Al said, encouraging her. "Don't cry now, Winry…Remember, you have to show to those boys how strong girls are….!" Riza replied, comforting the girl. Winry nodded, and bid her last goodbye.

~ Pride's Point of View ~

"Where are you taking me?" I asked the blond lady with blue eyes, which I believe was named Winry. So, now, I shall call her by that name. "We are going to a festival!" she said in a humming tone. The other guy, named Alphonse which was called 'Al' by his peer came running to us. "Al, what's wrong?" she asked as she turned at his direction.

"Sensei wants to say her regrets that she can't come with us….She said that she was going to read some important books…" he said, catching his breath. The girl's eyes turned pale, which later on turned into a fake smile. "Daijobou (its fine)….I knew that it will be for the best…." She replied.

"Oh well! Let's get going!" Al said, trying to cheer the girl up. The girl's eyes lift up and dragged me down the road together with the boy. "Here we are!" the girl said as she introduced the place to us. "The Festival For Greatness!"

The said place was filled with people who are dressed in a casual way. There are small establishments that sell different products to people. Even at this late hour in the afternoon, the said festival was still filled with humans.

The girl took us to many establishments and to many stores which sells food. She brought us different kinds of cuisines, which are all I think, were delicious. "Are you having fun?" she asked us. "Not likely…." I replied as I eat one of the little balls pierced with a stick.

"Oh well, the fireworks will be up for a couple of minutes…." She said as she looked up the dark and gloomy sky. "And I hope….you can remember…." She whispered, softly.

~ Winry's Point of View ~

They say that fireworks are very romantic; that it was the thing that made lovers love each other even more, and that watching it with someone you like, would totally be "ROMANTIC!"

_"You believe in those things?" I mockingly asked Ed who was reading a different kind of book and was seated beside me. "It's not a fantasy! It's alchemy!" he said, defending his side. "Alchemy or what-not! For me, it was still fictional…! Unlike automail, of course!" _

_ "Automail are damn boring things!" he said, taking his turn on teasing him. "Fine! Whatever thing you believe!" I yelled back. After class, I immediately went home not even saying goodbye to him. I went straight back, without even glancing at him._

_Granny Pinako greeted me, as I entered the house. "Oh Winry! Did you invite Ed tonight?" she asked me. I slightly tilted my head. "For what?" _

_"For what you asked! Well, I don't think that you remember that today was New Year 's Eve!" Granny said. My face suddenly turned pale, and she noticed it. "What is wrong, granddaughter?" she asked me. I sighed. "Well….um….we have a little fight a while ago…you know, Ed and I…" I explained. "Little, you say?" _

_"Yes…." "And what's the connection of it with you inviting him?" she surprised me with this question. "Well of course I'll be...it will be…awkward for me to ask him….Cause' he might ignore me…."_

_She walked to me, and gently pats my head. "Silly granddaughter! You yourself had said that it was just a little quarrel….then if you knew him well, then you should probably know by now that he won't take it seriously…." She said, encouraging me; which, I think was successful._

_I nodded and ran out of the house._

_His house was just a few miles away. And within seconds, I'm already standing at their doorway. I knocked three times. If he didn't answer back, or opened the door, then I shall leave. After a couple of minutes, silence spoke to me in return. "That's it! I'm leaving!" I yelled, impatiently. When I was about to take my first step, the door cracked open and Ed peeked out, with both of his arms crossed. I crossed my arms too._

_"Now, what? Auto-mail freak?" he asked. "Automail freak?!" I yelled back. Suddenly, his brother, Alphonse appeared behind him and asked, "Hey Winry! Did nii-san already apologize to you?" I was startled. So, he was planning to apologize?_

_I gaze at him and saw him blushing. So, what now? "Umm….did he?" Al broke the silence. Out of embarrassment, he punched his brother few times. "Al! What do you think you're saying?!" he asked. "Sorry! Sorry! Nii-san!" Al apologized. His mother noticed their brotherly quarrel and quickly interferes. _

_ "Now…now…what happened here?" she asked gently at them. "Oh, hello Winry! What brought you here?" she suddenly noticed my presence. "Oh..! It's actually my Grandmother, Pinako…she wanted to invite you all…for the New Year's Eve…that is" I said calmly, and a little bit shyly. She smiled at me, warmly. "Say my gratitude to her, we shall come as we were told…" she said. She tapped Ed's shoulder. "Now, my son, have you already said what you have to say?"_

_ Ed crossed his arms and starred at the ground, a flash of red can be seen at his face. "Sorry…..for earlier…." _

_A grin appeared at my face. "No worries! I won't hate you anyway!" I replied back as I ran back home to tell Granny about it._

_ A few hours later, I found myself walking back home in the middle of the night. I had just ran some errands Granny Pinako ordered me to. I coughed as the cold breeze passed me by. "A-choo! It's too cold out here!"_

_And then, all of a sudden, I heard a puppy screaming in agony and pain. I headed to where the sound was emitting from. And there, I found the puppy with its injured foot, and a predator coming close by. I immediately ran to it, grabbed two sticks and aimed the other one at the beast. _

_I hit the target! But, that doesn't stop the beast from attacking its prey. So, without thinking, I threw myself in between them. With watery eyes, trembling knees and a heart racing so fast, I was determined to defend this poor puppy from this monstrous beast. It was about to attack us when all of a sudden, rocks! Many rocks strike it. It ran away out of fear. _

_I sighed. "We're saved!" I said, gladly at the puppy as I was brought down to my knees. Someone offered me a hand. I grabbed it and gazed up. To my surprised, it was Edward Elric._

_"They are worried about you, so they asked me to look for you instead…" _

_I smiled back. "You're not with Al?" He shook his head. "That Alphonse insisted on staying back home….tss! Coward!" he said as he lead the way. "Wait!" I grabbed the puppy and gently carry it in my arms. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed the stick he was holding at the fragile animal._

_"It's a puppy, idiot!" I yelled at him. "I know it's a puppy! But, why are you taking him? Where are his parents?" he asked. "Parents? I think his abandoned. I'm planning on keeping him…" I replied, with a gentle smile. He just sighed heavily in return. "Fine…" he said as he scratched his head._

_We are about to head home when I noticed the sky. "Ed! Ed!" I frantically called out his name. He turned back and gazed at me. "What?"_

_"The fireworks!" I yelled as I pointed my finger at the sky. He followed it and gazed up as well. Within a few seconds of interval, various kinds of fireworks flew in the vast atmosphere. I stared at it gladly. And all of a sudden, I felt a warm hand touched my shoulder. _

_"Happy New Year, by the way, Win!" he greeted with his warm smile._

_I can't help but to smile back at him. "Yeah….Happy New Year, too!" I replied, happily. "So, what are you going to name that animal?" he asked, breaking the silence._

_"Um…how about….Den?" _

_"Den? Den for what?"_

_"I don't know….it just came out from my mouth….."_

_"Tss…! Weird name…"_

_"I think its quiet cute!"_

_"No it's not! It's very common!"_

_"It is not!"_

_"Yeah, right, whatever you say!" he placed both of his hand behind his head and entangled his fingers together._

~ Alphonse's Point of View ~

I noticed that kind of stare Winry gave at my brother. It was like, she's hoping for something, but was hesitant if it will ever come true. Probably, it was something between them and brother.

The dark sky was now glittering with lights as the various kinds of fireworks lit it. I gazed at my brother and noticed him staring at the ground. I gently pat his back and asked if there was anything that troubles him.

"Nothing…." He replied in soft tone.

But, I don't believe him. With him staring at the ground like that, with his face looking so damn serious, I knew there was something bugging his head. But, as always, he wanted all the troubles to himself. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone else. I simply smile in return.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence behind my back. I was about to turn around, when a gentle breath touched my ear. It spoke to me, warning me about something dangerous. Should I really put it that way? I still had my doubts, that it may be more than just a warning, I think, it was more of a _threat._

_"He won't be forever at your side….."_

* * *

_Author's Note! _Thank you, random reader for reading this story...Oh well, stay tuned! And remember to READ and REVIEW...^_^ Ja ne!


End file.
